Wspomnienia Snape'a
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, ciąg dalszy "Wspomnień Dudleya". Harry znajduje zdrowe ujście dla swojej manii ratowania ludzi w osobie pewnego chłopca. I z jakiegoś powodu zaczyna coraz więcej myśleć o byłym nauczycielu eliksirów. Żeby tylko myśleć...
1. Rozdział pierwszy

_**oryginał: **__Snape's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział pierwszy<p>

* * *

><p>W panice chudy, niedorośnięty chłopiec gnał w dół kamiennych schodów, które całkiem wyraźnie zamierzały się poruszyć w miejscu, gdzie wychodziły na trzecie piętro. Gdyby to zrobiły, musiałby wrócić tam, skąd przyszedł, i byłby jeszcze bardziej spóźniony.<p>

Kiedy tylko zdał sobie z tego sprawę, podskoczył, aby dostać się na kamienną barierkę. Ponieważ jednak schody ruszyły się ociężale, chłopiec znalazł się w powietrzu; miał nadzieję, że jego magia spowolni upadek na tyle, że przeżyje lądowanie na podeście drugiego piętra. Koziołkował w sposób, jakiego nauczył się dzięki częstemu spadaniu z miotły.

W głowie usłyszał głosy przyjaciół ostro go upominających za próbę skręcenia karku. Ale tak naprawdę nie miałoby znaczenia, gdyby skręcił kark na schodach - to byłoby lepsze od przeznaczenia, jakie czekałoby go, gdyby nie zawlókł tyłka do lochów pięć minut temu.

Harry był spóźniony na lekcję eliksirów.

Znowu.

Był pewny, że _tym_ razem Snape spełni swoją groźbę przerobienia go na składniki eliksirów. W pędzie zeskoczył ze stopnia za gobelinem; za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jakiego zaklęcia użyła Hermiona, kiedy zrobiła ze schodów pochylnię.

Biegiem skręcił obok garbatej wiedźmy, potem minął łazienkę Jęczącej Marty. W myślach przeklinał Rona, zastanawiając się, dlaczego właściwie przyjaciel nie obudził go zanim wyszedł.

Wreszcie znalazł się na korytarzu prowadzącym do lochu Snape'a. Drzwi wciąż były otwarte, co znaczyło, że lekcja jeszcze się nie zaczęła. Harry zaczerpnął kilka szybkich wdechów i dołożył starań, żeby wejść do klasy w sposób możliwie nierzucający się w oczy.

Sala była pusta.

Po sekundzie Harry zorientował się, że jest sobota. Reszta jego kolegów była w Hogsmeade, ale Harry miał szlaban ze Snape'em. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że ze Snape'em.

Spojrzał w dół na swoją dłoń, która nadal bolała go i krwawiła po tym, jak Dolores Umbridge zmusiła go do rycia w jego własnej ręce. Nawet po wymoczeniu w szczuroszczecie wciąż krwawiła. Zauważył, że krew przemoczyła mu prawy rękaw. Na podłodze zaczęły się pojawiać małe krople.

- Pokaż mi to, Potter.

Stała przy nim profesor McGonagall. Harry pomyślał, że pamięta, jak widział ją stojącą na korytarzu w kociej postaci.

- Wiesz, James był dokładnie taki sam - stwierdziła, machając różdżką nad jego dłonią. - Nie potrafił skłamać nawet za cenę życia.

Krew przestała kapać na posadzkę.

- Dziękuję, Minerwo - głos Snape'a przerwał jej akurat w momencie, kiedy Harry właśnie zaczynał mieć nadzieję, że szlaban odbędzie u Minerwy. Była bardzo surowa, ale zupełnie jak Dumbledore przed nią nigdy nie używała metod dyscyplinowania, które pozostawiały trwałe blizny.

Snape, z drugiej strony...

- Trwałe blizny, Potter? - zadrwił Snape.

Szlag. Powiedział to na głos? Ktoś mu podsunął eliksir paplania? Czy poszedł do lochów, żeby Snape mógł mu dać antidotum?

- Prawdę mówiąc, Potter, miałem nadzieję, że będziemy mogli zamienić słowo.

Harry gapił się na Snape'a, który uśmiechnął się i oparł o biurko. Minę miał nieco ironiczną, ale nie było w niej cienia zwykłej złośliwości.

Harry ponownie rozejrzał się po klasie. McGonagall nie było, uznał jednak, że może ona stać tuż za drzwiami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że bez poruszenia znaleźli się w jej gabinecie. Nie, stwierdził, to był gabinet _Dumbledore'a_. Snape opierał się o biurko dyrektora.

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę. Za Snape'em ten wielki wąż, Nagini, szykował się do ataku.

- Profesorze! - krzyknął Harry. - Odsuń się! - Wycelował różdżkę, nie zastanawiając się w ogóle, jakiego zaklęcia użyje.

Wąż na chwilę został porażony oślepiającym światłem, potem zaś czmychnął na sześciu nogach. Niegroźny owad.

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył ciemność. Leżąca obok Ginny oddychała cicho. Harry z powrotem naciągnął na siebie koc; pragnął, żeby jego serce choć trochę zwolniło. Dużo czasu minęło, odkąd po raz ostatni nawiedził go jeden z takich snów.

Przez kilka minut wiercił się, nie mogąc znaleźć wygodnej pozycji. Westchnął. W końcu usiadł, założył skarpetki, jako że w nocy było chłodno, i wstał z łóżka. Z nocnego stolika wziął różdżkę i okulary.

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - szepnęła Ginny.

- Ekstra. Sen - wyjaśnił półgłosem.

- Chcesz towarzystwa? - Ginny znała podobne sny z własnego doświadczenia.

- Nie. Nic mi nie jest. - Pomyślał o tym, co powiedział Dudley o tym zdaniu kilka nocy wcześniej. - Pójdę tylko zobaczyć, co u dzieci. - To był jego zwyczaj już od lat. Nic tak nie odganiało koszmarów, jak widok spokojnie śpiących dzieci.

W świetle jej nocnej lampki zobaczył, że Lily znowu spała częściowo poza łóżkiem, a koce miała porozrzucane na wszystkie strony. Ginny twierdziła, że mała ma to po Fredzie i George'u. Tyle energii, że zdawała się nigdy nie trwać w bezruchu, nawet kiedy spała. Harry rzucił koce z powrotem na łóżko i uśmiechnął się, gdy Lily owinęła się nimi jak kokonem.

Za plecami wyczuł ukradkowy ruch. Osłony domu niczego nie zasygnalizowały, Harry był więc całkiem pewny, co... kto to był. Odwrócił się powoli i rozjaśnił korytarz bezgłośnym _Lumos_.

Ich nowy przybrany syn Tim z przestrachem odsunął się od światła.

- Przepraszam, panie Potter - szepnął.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Cześć. Nie możesz spać?

Spodziewali się, że Tim najpewniej będzie miał jakieś dziwne zwyczaje. Harry odkrył, że jednym z nich było kręcenie się nocami po domu. Poprosił Stforka*, żeby dyskretnie miał chłopca na oku i obudził któregoś z dorosłych domowników, jeśli będzie miał wrażenie, że dziecko ich potrzebuje.

- Możesz wracać do łóżka, Stforku - powiedział Harry, wiedząc, że skrzat jest gdzieś w pobliżu. - Teraz ja zostanę z Timem.

- Nie musi pan, panie Potter - stwierdził chłopiec z lekkim niepokojem w oczach. - Nic mi nie jest. Stforek tylko przyniósł mi wodę i musiałem skorzystać z ubikacji, i obiecuję, że zaraz wracam do łóżka, i nie będę przeszkadzał. - Prawie zawsze mówił bez przerw między zdaniami. O ile w ogóle się odzywał.

Harry westchnął. Nie potrafił przekonać Tima, żeby nazywał go inaczej, jak tylko "panem Potterem".

- Masz ochotę na gorącą czekoladę? - spytał łagodnie. - Właśnie zamierzałem ją zrobić.

Dziecko przełknęło ciężko. Uzdrowiciele umysłów ostrzegli Potterów, że Tim bardzo boi się mężczyzn. Jednym z powodów, dla których uważali, że przybrani rodzice powinni być mocno związaną rodziną było to, że najwyraźniej matka Tima miała "nietrwałe związki z mężczyznami".

Typowe niedomówienie uzdrawiaczy umysłów, uznał Harry.

Wyciągnął rękę do chłopczyka, który chwycił ją z niepewną miną. Zauważył z uśmiechem, że malec trzyma misia, którego Harry dał mu w noc, kiedy wzięli dziecko pod opiekę. Mały rzadko się z nim rozstawał.

Harry zaprowadził Tima do kuchni. Stforek musiał usłyszeć jego sugestię, ponieważ właśnie ustawiał wszystko, co niezbędne do przyrządzenia czekolady na gorąco, na tacy leżącej na stole - włącznie z wywarem uspokajającym i eliksirem bezsennego snu (dwie fiolki, jedna z dawką dla dorosłego, druga z dziecięcą).

- Dziękuję, Stforku - powiedział Harry. - Idź już do łóżka. Prześpij się trochę.

Skrzat ukłonił się i chyłkiem wsunął się do swojej komórki.

Harry przyrządził czekoladę za pomocą różdżki, choć równie dobrze mógłby to zrobić bez użycia magii. Uzdrowiciele umysłów twierdzili, że niezbędne dla Tima jest doświadczanie magii w codziennym życiu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad wywarem uspokajającym, uznał jednak, że dziecko nie wydaje się zbyt przerażone, a jedynie jest lekko podenerwowane i niespokojne.

No cóż, więc było ich dwóch. Spotkanie Dudleya, usłyszenie (i przeczytanie) tego, jak Dudley mierzy się z ich dzieciństwem, a potem przyjęcie małego Tima obudziło pewne uczucia, o których Harry nie myślał od lat.

To było coś, przez co wraz z Ginny przechodzili podczas ich zajęć i sesji z uzdrowicielami umysłów zanim wystąpili o licencję rodziny zastępczej. Harry był doskonale świadom, że ponieważ sam pochodził z domu pełnego przemocy, przybrane dziecko mogło poruszyć w nim pewne uczucia z tym związane.

Z drugiej strony to było zdrowe ujście dla jego manii ratowania ludzi.

Podał chłopcu kubek nie-aż-tak-gorącej czekolady. Porównał pełne napięcia, nerwowe zachowanie malca z jego własnymi dziećmi w tym samym wieku i w tej samej sytuacji. James trajkotałby radośnie, gdyby miał Harry'ego tylko dla siebie, Al zaś żądałby opowieści. Lily nalegałaby, żeby dołączył do nich Stforek, i urządziłaby przyjęcie z podwieczorkiem, a skrzat przebrałby się w swoją najlepszą ścierkę do naczyń na tę okazję.

Tim tylko obserwował Harry'ego z powagą, pijąc swoją czekoladę.

Harry przywołał puszkę ciasteczek z szafki. Postawił ją na stole i pchnął w kierunku chłopca, który z wahaniem wziął jedno. Harry również się poczęstował.

- Miałeś zły sen? - spytał dziecko.

Tim przytaknął, ale się nie odezwał.

- Mm, ja też - powiedział Harry poważnie. To dziecko było tak niedziecinne, że czuł się nieco zagubiony.

Malec odstawił pusty kubek na stół.

- Jutro wychodzimy z domu - oznajmił Harry, przypomniawszy sobie zaplanowane wyjście. - Pamiętasz Hermionę i Dudleya z tamtej nocy? Spotkamy się z nimi. I z paroma innymi osobami. - Miał nadzieję, że Tim nie będzie tym wszystkim zbyt przytłoczony.

Chłopiec przez chwilę milczał.

- Nie musi mnie pan zamykać, panie Potter - wyszeptał w końcu, z wahaniem dobierając słowa. - Wiem, że mam się trzymać z daleka. Może mógłbym pomóc Stforkowi albo...

Harry westchnął i wyobraził sobie minę, jaką zrobiła Ginny, gdy usłyszała te słowa. W ciągu minionych dni dziecko powiedziało już dostatecznie dużo rzeczy, które sprawiały, że Ginny bladła i wychodziła z pokoju.

- Nie, Tim - przerwał mu delikatnie. - Mam na myśli, że _my_ wychodzimy. Cała rodzina.

W oczach chłopca zabłysły strach i smutek. Przygryzł wargę.

- Och. Więc zabieracie Stforka?

- Nie. Znaczy, Stforek _należy_ do rodziny, ale ty teraz również - wyjaśnił Harry cierpliwie. Chyba przypominał sobie, że też miał w sobie coś takiego podczas pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Chyba pamiętał, jak pytał Rona, czy naprawdę dostał prezenty na Gwiazdkę. Pewnie, kiedy Harry zaczynał naukę w Hogwarcie, miał jedenaście lat, nie siedem (Tim był drobny; cierpiał na jakiś rodzaj braku prawidłowego rozwoju, w kwestii którego uzdrowiciele wciąż nie mogli się zdecydować: miał podłoże psychiczne? fizyczne?) - nie wiedział tylko, czy tak było lepiej, czy gorzej.

- Chce pan powiedzieć... chce pan, żebym ja też poszedł? - Dziecko wytrzeszczało na niego oczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Tak. Myślę, że będziesz się dobrze bawił. Lily chce ci wszystko pokazać.

Lily, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Harry'ego i Ginny, bardzo poważnie podchodziła do swojej nowej roli starszej siostry. Pomocne, oczywiście, było, że od września miała iść do Hogwartu. Perspektywa otrzymania różdżki u większości magicznych dzieci sprawiała, że odmawiały troski, jaką otaczany był Tim, ponieważ uważały ją za dziecinną. Pomogło również to, że malec wywołał u Lily skłonność do opiekowania się innymi.

- Och.

Dziecko wyraźnie zamierzało poprzestać na tym jednym słowie. Może bało się, że powie coś niewłaściwego i Harry się rozgniewa. Naturalnie po wybrykach Jamesa i Ala niewiele było rzeczy, które mogłyby Harry'ego naprawdę rozgniewać. Zirytować i rozdrażnić, to możliwe, ale nie rozgniewać.

- Chodź. - Harry znowu wyciągnął rękę. - Położymy cię z powrotem do łóżka.

Tim ujął jego dłoń z nieco mniejszym wahaniem tym razem. Harry zauważył też, że chłopiec wziął trzy czy cztery ciastka i ukradkiem wsunął je do kieszeni.

Stforek mówił już Harry'emu i Ginny, że Tim chował jedzenie w torbie pod łóżkiem. Skrzat i pani domu martwili się zostawianiem zepsutego jedzenia na podłodze, Harry jednak wiedział, co dziecko robi. Polecił Stforkowi nie sprzątać pod łóżkiem i obiecał się tym zająć. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie miał okazję.

- Hej, Tim? - rzucił, gdy wspinali się ciemnymi schodami do nowej sypialni malca. - Te ciastka wyschną w twojej kieszeni.

Chłopiec zatrzymał się. Harry zszedł kilka stopni, kiedy dziecko odwróciło się, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. W świetle wydzielanym przez różdżkę Harry'ego Tim sprawiał wrażenie wstrząśniętego.

- Wiesz, że zawsze możesz zabrać coś z kuchni - ciągnął Harry swobodnie. - Albo poprosić Stforka. - Zaczął znowu iść na piętro, ciągnąc chłopca za sobą. - Ale jeśli tak jest dla ciebie łatwiej, mogę zamontować w twoim pokoju szafkę na jedzenie. I mogę rzucić na nią zaklęcie, żeby zachowywała świeżość schowanych w niej rzeczy. Nie chcę po prostu, żeby cokolwiek przyciągało myszy, dobrze?

Otworzył drzwi sypialni Tima i malec od razu wdrapał się na łóżko, obserwując Harry'ego z obawą. Krótkim zaklęciem Harry usunął jedną z płytek podłogowych, naraz przypomniawszy sobie, gdzie chował rzeczy u Dursleyów. Kilka kolejnych czarów stworzyło niewielki składzik na pożywienie, zaopatrzony w zaklęcie zastoju. Wszystko, co chłopiec tam umieści, pozostanie świeże i nie będzie wabiło myszy ani owadów. Wyciągnął rękę po ciastka z kieszeni dziecka. Tim podał mu je z zakłopotaniem. Wtedy Harry wycelował różdżkę pod łóżko i przywołał ukrytą tam torbę.

Dziecko pisnęło w proteście. Harry usiłował przybrać uspokajającą minę.

- Wszystko w porządku, chcę tylko odłożyć jedzenie.

Wyciągnął z torby jeszcze kilka ciastek, jabłko, trochę gotowanej marchewki, pół kanapki, jakiś ser i inne łatwe do schowania kąski. Z bólem serca zauważył, że poza ciastkami niczego nie można tam było nazwać "smakołykiem". Tim jadł wszystko, jak to bywa z dziećmi, którym nieobcy jest głód. Ani razu dotychczas nie poprosił o jedzenie ani go nie odmówił, nie mówił też, że coś lubi, a czegoś nie, poza tym, że brał mnóstwo ciastek czekoladowych.

Harry odłożył torbę do składzika i umieścił na wierzchu zdjętą wcześniej płytkę.

- Proszę bardzo. Możesz jeść, co tylko chcesz, bez konieczności schodzenia do kuchni. Tylko nie nakrusz na łóżku. - Zanotował sobie w myślach, żeby powiadomić o tym Stforka i może zapewnić, żeby zawsze w skrytce było coś do przekąszenia.

Spojrzał na pozostałe przedmioty, jakie znajdowały w torbie. Było tam parę zabawek, które Tim dostał w Świętym Mungo. Dziecko ruszyło do przodu z wyciągniętą ręką, ale gdy tylko Harry rzucił na niego okiem, szybko wskoczyło z powrotem na łóżko. Wydawało się zbyt przerażone, by powiedzieć choć słowo.

Harry wyjął z torby album ze zdjęciami. Stary i zakurzony. Harry doskonale wiedział, skąd ten album pochodzi.

Z jego gabinetu.

Jedynego pomieszczenia, do którego dzieci nie miały wstępu i nawet Ginny pukała, zanim tam weszła. Prosił Tima, żeby tam nie wchodził.

Harry podniósł album wyżej. W środku były zdjęcia jego rodziców, Syriusza, Remusa, a nawet kilka Severusa Snape'a, które dostały się Harry'emu po tym, jak Ministerstwo odczytało testament mistrza eliksirów. Były to fotografie Snape'a i matki Harry'ego, Lily.

- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. - Chłopiec zasłonił się rękoma zanim jeszcze Harry zdążył cokolwiek zrobić.

Widok dziecka kulącego się ze strachu odebrał Harry'emu wszelką ochotę do krzyku. Ostatnim razem, kiedy miał ochotę tak wrzeszczeć, James wziął bez pozwolenia jego miotłę (najnowszy model Błyskawicy). James był wstrząśnięty tamtymi krzykami ojca. Tim byłby zdruzgotany.

Harry wziął długi wdech, walcząc ze złością (jego uzdrowiciel umysłów byłby z niego dumny). Malec już prawie hiperwentylował z przerażenia.

Harry wypuścił powietrze i bezgłośnie policzył do dziesięciu. Gdy uznał, że może się odezwać bez irytacji w głosie, powiedział:

- Muszę to odłożyć na miejsce. Jeżeli chcesz obejrzeć coś, co znajduje się w moim prywatnym gabinecie, musisz najpierw spytać. Naprawdę niegrzecznie jest robić inaczej. - Zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak Remus, kiedy tak mówi. Łagodne nagany Remusa zawsze znaczyły więcej niż dzikie wybuchy innych ludzi. - Też muszę iść do łóżka. - Nachylił się i poklepał poduszkę chłopca. - No, połóż się.

Zbite z tropu, wystraszone dziecko usłuchało.

- Zawołaj mnie albo ciocię Ginny, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, zgoda? - szepnął Harry, przykrywając Tima. Podkradaniem z regałów zajmą się jutro.

Harry skulił się obok Ginny. Był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. We śnie znowu znalazł się w gabinecie dyrektora.

- Zadziwiające, że dzieci zawsze zdają się robić tę jedną rzecz, której właśnie nie chcesz, aby robiły - powiedział Snape sardonicznie.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

><p><em>* Stforek - jedynie dla mnie słuszne tłumaczenie imienia owego skrzata; wynika ono z oryginalnego zapisu tego imienia, które po angielsku zapisywane jest jako "Kreacher", choć "stwór"  "stworek" po angielsku pisze się "creature"; skoro więc autorka cyklu o Harrym Potterze nazwała tego skrzata niejako fonetycznie, uznałam, że w przekładzie powinno być podobnie, a dla mnie fonetycznie zapisany "Stworek" to "Stforek" - równie nieortograficzny, jak angielskie "Kreacher"_

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Rozdział drugi

_**oryginał: **__Snape's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział drugi<p>

* * *

><p>- Co? - spytał Harry ostro; nie miał pojęcia, co tam robi.<p>

Snape, który opierał się o biurko dyrektora, sprawiał wrażenie dość odprężonego. Jak na Snape'a, w każdym razie.

- Czy... czy posłał pan po mnie? - Harry był zmieszany. Stało się coś ważnego. Coś związanego z jego rodziną?

Ginny została złapana podczas próby kradzieży miecza Gryffindora. Czy to dlatego znalazł się w tym miejscu?

- Proszę pana... Ginny nie zabrała tego miecza. My go znaleźliśmy. Srebrna łania zabrała nas do niego... - Nie miał nadziei, że Snape go wysłucha. Nigdy go nie wysłuchiwał, Harry jednak czuł się w obowiązku trzymać Ginny tak daleko od tego, jak to tylko możliwe. - Niech pan jej nie oddaje Carrowom.

Snape nie poruszył się, tylko kąciki jego ust lekko się uniosły.

- Jestem doskonale świadom tej srebrnej łani, panie Potter - powiedział cicho. - A Carrowowie od pewnego czasu nie żyją.

Tak, racja, przypomniał sobie Harry, nie żyją już od lat. Jego zaś nie było nawet w Hogwarcie za ich czasów. Nie był uczniem Hogwartu od przeszło dwudziestu lat. A Snape nie...

- Proszę pana - odezwał się powoli, podczas gdy jego umysł jakby zaczął myśleć - pan nie żyje.

Snape spokojnie przytaknął.

- Załapałeś wreszcie, Potter? - spytał miękko. Bez cienia urazy, która zwykle była w jego głosie, gdy rozmawiał z Harrym.

- Śnię? - Harry miał nadzieję, że faktycznie śni; miał za dużo do zrobienia, żeby nie żyć.

Wyglądający na rozbawionego Snape znowu skinął głową.

- Tak, śnisz.

Kolejna myśl przyszła Harry'emu do głowy.

- Jest pan prawdziwy czy pana wyśniłem?

Snape przewrócił oczami, jak zwykle, kiedy uważał, że Harry jest szczególnie tępy.

- To bezsensowne pytanie, Potter. Gdybym ci powiedział, że cię odwiedzam zza grobu, to byłoby właśnie coś takiego, co twoja rozpalona podświadomość mogłaby sobie wyobrazić, że bym zrobił. I odwrotnie, wizyta mogłaby mieć na celu, abyś pomyślał, że to wszystko jest snem. Choć raz sam wyciągnij wnioski.

Harry zdecydowanie będzie musiał wysłać sowę do uzdrowiciel Phoebe z samego rana.

- Więc co tu wobec tego robisz? - Przypomniawszy sobie, że jest teraz starszy niż Snape w momencie śmierci, Harry uznał, że prędzej go szlag trafi, niż zwrócił się do Snape'a per pan. Dotknął rękawa, pragnąc, aby znajdowała się w nim różdżka. Ku jego uldze była tam. Nie lubił bez niej podróżować nawet po krainie marzeń sennych.

- Mówiłem ci. Chciałem zamienić słowo - odparł Snape i wstał. Nadal miał na sobie czarne szaty nauczycielskie. Wyglądał lepiej niż ostatniej nocy, gdy Harry widział go żywego. Młodziej może albo jak lepiej odżywiony czy zadbany. Harry stwierdził, że nigdy nie widział Snape'a naprawdę wypoczętego, podczas wszystkich swoich szkolnych lat.

- Na jaki temat? Domyślam się, że gdyby miał to być jeden z tych prawdziwie paskudnych snów, już dawno zacząłbyś mi tu krwawić. - Ten konkretny koszmar nawiedzał Harry'ego przez pierwsze dwa czy trzy lata po wojnie.

Snape ponownie uśmiechnął się w ten swój ironiczny sposób.

- Nie tej nocy, Potter. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę to zorganizować na inną okazję. - Uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy Harry zadrżał. - Nie? - Podszedł do drzwi. - Chodź więc.

Harry ruszył za nim.

- Dokąd idziemy?

- Po prostu chodź.

Przeszli przez drzwi prosto na zalane słońcem błonia zamiast przejść przez zamek. Harry odległym zakątkiem umysłu zanotował, że w prawdziwym Hogwarcie byłoby to niemożliwe.

Niebo było jasne, a liście drzew wskazywały na wczesne lato. Snape zdawał się zmierzać do jakiegoś konkretnego celu, gdy szli tak, ramię w ramię, aż znaleźli się na brzegu jeziora.

Stali tam przez minutę czy dwie, po prostu patrząc. Harry pomyślał, że to to samo miejsce, w którym Snape rozmawiał z jego matką w piątej klasie. Kiedy spytał matkę Harry'ego, czy nadal są przyjaciółmi. Myśl o tym sprawiła, że serce zabolało Harry'ego lekko.

- Wiesz - odezwał się cicho - po tym, jak umarłeś, i starałem się oczyścić twoje imię, Ginny powiedziała, że byłeś dziwny przez cały rok. Mówiła, że gdy dowiedziałeś się, że ona, Luna i Neville próbowali ukraść miecz, strasznie nalegałeś przed Carrowami, że wysłanie ich do Zakazanego Lasu z Hagridem jest o wiele gorsze od wszystkiego, co oni mogą zdołać wymyślić. Powiedziała, że żadne z nich nie potrafiło wtedy wpaść na to, dlaczego ich broniłeś.

Snape skinął głową.

- Dumbledore... - Przerwał i przełknął ślinę. - Kazał mi przysiąc, że będę się opiekował uczniami najlepiej jak potrafię. - Odwrócił się do Harry'ego z chmurną miną. - Ponieważ tak wybitnie się spisałem, chroniąc ciebie, jak sądzę - syknął. - Nie było łatwo utrzymać cię przy życiu, wiesz? Kiedy byłeś tak zacięty i zdeterminowany, by dać się zabić.

Harry miał trochę czasu na rozważanie, jak to wszystko musiało wyglądać ze strony Snape'a. Westchnął.

- Wtedy to się wydawało całkiem niezłym pomysłem.

Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak zgoda. Potem dodał:

- Przepraszam.

Harry wybałuszył na niego oczy.

- Przepraszam?... - powtórzył bezmyślnie, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, jak to rozumieć. Bez względu na to, czy był wytworem jego rozpalonej podświadomości, czy nie, to nie było coś, co spodziewał się usłyszeć z ust Snape'a. - Przepraszam... za co?

Snape zacisnął zęby.

- Chcesz litanii moich zbrodni, Potter?

- Nie... Tylko... Po prostu nie uważam, żebyś był mi cokolwiek winien. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Niebo zaczęło złowieszczo szarzeć.

Snape wziął głęboki wdech. Wydawał się zaskoczony.

- Ach - powiedział. - No cóż, podejrzewam, że ja mam inne odczucia - stwierdził sztywno. - Chyba powinienem ci wyjawić, że zamierzałem zająć się sprawami, o których dowiedziałem się podczas naszych lekcji oklumencji zanim się one raptownie skończyły.

Harry poruszył się z zażenowaniem.

- Przepraszam za to...

Snape uniósł dłoń, aby zatrzymać wyjaśnienia Harry'ego.

- Zamierzałem iść do Dumbledore'a ze wspomnieniami, które dostrzegłem w twoim umyśle podczas tych lekcji. Wiedziałem, Dumbledore umieścił cię tam dla ochrony, jaką zapewniały osłony, byłem jednak przekonany, że mógłby znaleźć inny sposób. Zamierzałem zagrozić Dumbledore'owi, że pójdę z tym do Ministerstwa. Moją intencją było umieszczenie cię pod opieką członka Zakonu. A potem wyciąłeś ten... - zamilkł, szukając odpowiedniego określenia.

- Nieprzemyślany dziecinny numer? - podpowiedział Harry cicho, pamiętając aż za dobrze, jak to było, oglądać wspomnienie Snape'a, na którego zasadzkę urządzili sobie jego ojciec i Syriusz. Jak wściekły, a nawet bliski obłędu był Snape, gdy odkrył Harry'ego w myślodsiewni.

- Hm. Tak - zgodził się Snape gorzko. - No cóż, odpuściłem, po tym. Uznałem, że najlepiej będzie cię ignorować. Nadal mogłem coś zrobić z tym, co widziałem, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że to musiało być... cóż...

- Nie takie złe? Nie pana problem? - Harry znowu dokończył zdanie za niego. Kilka lat gniewał się na Dumbledore'a, lecz naprawdę nie umiał winić Snape'a. Snape wiódł zbyt ryzykowne życie, żeby miał specjalnie dużo czasu poświęcać takim rzeczom.

Snape odwrócił wzrok i wzruszył ramionami.

- Wiedziałem, że było źle - ciągnął cicho. - Nigdy się nie zastanawiałeś, dlaczego nie miałeś więcej problemów niż miałeś? Dolores Umbridge z zachwytem poparłaby każdą karę, jaką bym wymyślił. Przy Dumbledorze, który wypadł z łask i uciekał przed Ministerstwem, mogłem cię wydalić, uznając, że osłony krwi ochronią cię przed Voldemortem.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy to prawda, czy to po prostu jego śniący umysł stworzył takie wytłumaczenie. Może Minerwa coś o tym wie. Zapyta ją przy następnej okazji.

- Ma pan nowego podopiecznego, panie Potter. - Snape nieoczekiwanie zmienił temat. Nie żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko temu.

- Mówisz o Timie? - spytał Harry z czułym uśmiechem.

- Niech się pan o niego troszczy, panie Potter - powiedział Snape cicho.

- Harry? No dalej, spóźnimy się, jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz. - Ginny potrząsała jego ramieniem. Do pokoju wlewało się światło słoneczne.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału drugiego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_**oryginał:** Snape's Memories (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział trzeci<p>

* * *

><p>Tim i Lily trzymali się za ręce, kiedy schodzili za Ginny do metra. Harry szedł tuż za nimi.<p>

Zawsze chodził za swoją rodziną i miał na nią oko. Pilnował jej pleców. Trening aurorski tylko wzmógł jego naturalną czujność (nie można tego nazwać paranoją, skoro rzeczywiście na niego polowano). Wciąż słyszał w głowie refren Moody'ego, po wszystkich tych latach. "Stała czujność!"

Lily była zachwycona: pierwszy raz w życiu miała jechać metrem i cieszyła się na poznanie nowej kuzynki.

Tim nie miał problemów z metrem. Wiele razy jechał nim z mamą, powiedział, najwyraźniej próbując uspokoić Ginny, która martwiła się, że ich pierwsza rodzinna wycieczka może być dla niego trudna. Tim wzruszył ramionami i zapewnił, że czasami jechał nawet sam, jeśli musiał odebrać "lekarstwo" mamy.

Po jego słowach Ginny z trudem przełknęła ślinę i nerwowo uprzątnęła stół po śniadaniu, po czym odwróciła się do zlewozmywaka, aby ukryć zbyt mocno błyszczące oczy. Aż za dobrze rozumiała, o czym mówił Tim, kiedy wspominał o "lekarstwie" swojej mamy.

Hermiona opowiedziała Ginny i Harry'emu co nieco o heroinie, niemal nieznanej w czarodziejskim świecie. Po prostu nie działała w ten sam sposób na układ nerwowy czarodziejów. Istnieje wcale niemało eliksirów, w których używany jest jej podstawowy składnik, _papaver somnifera_, o ile jednak nie zostanie on aktywowany przez magię warzyciela, efekty zostają zniwelowane przez magię użytkownika.

Czarodzieje znają oczywiście więcej niż kilka eliksirów, od których można się uzależnić w podobny sposób, jak mama Tima od mugolskich narkotyków. Wszystkie słabości mugolskiego świata z całą pewnością mają odwzorowanie w czarodziejskim.

Tego ranka Tim był niespokojny, bardzo czujny i nieufny. Harry zastanawiał się, czy chłopiec czeka na karę za włamanie się do jego gabinetu zeszłej nocy. Wiedział, że Tim zobaczył, jak odnosi album na jego miejsce i zamyka pokój magicznie. Rano słyszał Tima po cichu wychodzącego z sypialni, a potem pędzącego po schodach, aby całkowicie uniknąć spotkania z Harrym. Malec prawdopodobnie szukał relatywnie bezpiecznej bliskości Lily.

Harry nie martwiłby się faktem, że Tim wszedł do jego gabinetu, gdyby nie były tam zamknięte pewne niebezpieczne przedmioty. W większości książki, których używał w pracy, i kilka amuletów wydanych mu przez Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Te rzeczy miały własne osłony, Harry jednak nie lubił, kiedy dzieci znajdowały się choćby w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co one.

Podczas śniadania Tim ze strachem obserwował Harry'ego i Ginny, trzymając się blisko Lily. Harry chciał porozmawiać z chłopcem, uspokoić go, ale dziecko było zbyt płochliwe - martwił się, że dodatkowo je zdenerwuje, jeżeli będzie naciskał. Pozwolił więc, żeby Lily radośnie opowiadała Timowi o czekającym ich dniu.

Nie dał się oszukać udawanej nieświadomości córki. Kilka razy zauważył, że Lily przenosi wzrok z Tima na niego i z powrotem, po czym zdwaja wysiłki, aby nadal wesoło gawędzić. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że dziewczynka odczuwa takiego samo silne pragnienie pomagania bezradnym, jak jej matka i babka.

Gdy szedł na piętro po swoją pelerynę, usłyszał na schodach za sobą lekkie kroki.

- Tato? - spytała Lily poważnie, kiedy się odwrócił.

- Tak?

- Czy Tim ma kłopoty? - Jej głos wyrażał zmartwienie.

- Dlaczego pytasz? - nie odpowiedział Harry.

- Bo właśnie mnie zapytał, czy używasz pasa, czy uda mu się wywinąć laniem - wyjaśniła. - Powiedziałam mu, że nie wierzysz w lanie i że to mama krzyczy, jak coś zrobimy. Ale to chyba tylko pogorszyło sprawę. On myśli, że ma straszne kłopoty.

Harry westchnął i usiadł na stopniu.

- Dzięki, że mi powiedziałaś, kochanie. Tim nie ma żadnych kłopotów. Po prostu wszedł do mojego gabinetu zeszłej nocy i upomniałem go, że nie wolno tego robić. Zapomniałem zamknąć drzwi, ponieważ wiem, że ty i chłopcy nigdy tam beze mnie nie wchodzicie.

- I on myśli, że jeszcze nie skończyłeś upominać? - zrozumiała dziewczynka. - No to mu powiem, że skończyłeś. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, uściskała Harry'ego krótko i zbiegła po schodach.

Reszta poranka upłynęła dość spokojnie. Jazda metrem nie różniła się specjalnie od tego, co pamiętał Harry. Lily opiekuńczo trzymała Tima za rękę, gdy jechali ruchomymi schodami, a potem wyszli na zalaną słońcem londyńską ulicę.

- Chodźcie, dalej - rzuciła Ginny przez ramię. - Powinniśmy spotkać Dudleya i Philipa na zewnątrz. Bez nas nie będą w stanie tego zobaczyć.

Dziurawy Kocioł nic się nie zmienił, choć stary Tom odszedł na emeryturę, a na stanowisku barmana zastąpił go syn. Ginny i Harry często zabierali tam dzieci wieczorami lub w sobotnie popołudnia.

Przed Dziurawym Kotłem Eleanor z podnieceniem próbowała wyjaśnić Philipowi i Dudleyowi, że tam _są_ drzwi, i chichotała, bo nie mogli ich zobaczyć.

- Czy to oni? - zapiszczała Lily. - Oni?

- Tak - odparł Harry. - Dudley! - zawołał, machając ręką.

Cała trójka odwróciła się i spojrzała na Potterów.

Eleanor poczerwieniała i opuściła wzrok, Lily jednak, zupełnie jak jej bracia, nie miała w sobie za knut nieśmiałości. Z Timem na holu podbiegła do Eleanor.

- Jestem twoją kuzynką Lily!

Eleanor wyglądała na zaskoczoną, lecz zadowoloną, więc Lily mówiła dalej:

- Tak się cieszę, że jesteś dziewczynką! Inni moi kuzynowie to sami chłopcy, no Victoire ma osiemnaście lat i jest o wiele za duża, żeby się mną przejmować, a kuzynka Rosie jest w szkole, a Hugo jest fajny i w ogóle, ale wiesz, chłopcy czasem _nie łapią_ różnych rzeczy.

Eleanor uśmiechnęła się.

- Ty też jesteś wiedźmą? - spytała z wahaniem.

- Tak! I razem będziemy na tym samym roku w szkole. Tata powiedział, że mogę dzisiaj dostać różdżkę, jeśli chcę. Ty też dzisiaj dostaniesz swoją?

Eleanor spojrzała na Philipa i Dudleya, którzy przyglądali jej się z czułością.

- Mogę? Papo? Tato? - zapytała jednym tchem.

Philip zerknął na uśmiechającego się Dudleya i skinął głową.

- Cóż, Mikrusie, jeśli twoi ciocia i wujek pokażą nam, jak się tam dostać, a potem zabiorą nas tam, gdzie można dostać różdżkę, nie widzę przeciwwskazań. - Podszedł do Ginny i uściskał ją na powitanie. Z Harrym zrobił to samo. - To gdzie idziemy? Nasza Eleanor mówi, że to właściwe miejsce, ale nie rozumiem, co ma na myśli.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, wzięła Philipa za rękę, potem rozejrzała się, czy ich nikt nie widzi, i skierowała na niego różdżkę.

- _Mugol animadverto videlicet_! - powiedziała.

- O rany. - Philip uniósł wzrok i jasne było, że widzi teraz znak i drzwi Dziurawego Kotła. - O rany - powtórzył, oszołomiony.

- Od tej chwili będziecie widzieli czarodziejskie rzeczy, kiedy będziecie z Eleanor - wyjaśniła Ginny, a następnie rzuciła to samo zaklęcie na Dudleya, który sprawiał wrażenie równie ogłuszonego jak Philip.

- Och! - zawołała Lily. Odwróciła się do Eleanor i wyciągnęła Tima nieco przed siebie. - Zapomniałam. To jest mój przybrany brat Tim! Jest z nami dopiero od środy.

Chłopiec odsunął się od Philipa i Dudleya i przysunął do Lily.

- Witaj, Tim. Spotkaliśmy się którejś nocy, pamiętasz? - Dudley odezwał się łagodnym tonem, podobnym do tego, jakiego używał Hagrid przy nowo narodzonych potworach i rannych nieśmiałkach.

Dziecko z powagą kiwnęło głową, ale nic nie powiedziało.

Wszyscy razem weszli do widocznego już pubu.

- Witam, państwo Potter! - zawołał barman. - Państwo Weasley dopiero co tu byli. Mówili, że spotkają się z wami u Fortescue.

- Dziękuję, Bert.

Dudley przesunął się na tył, żeby iść z Harrym, podczas gdy Ginny prowadziła całą resztę na tyły Dziurawego Kotła i do ściany, która otwiera się na ulicę Pokątną.

- Jak tam Tim? - spytał cicho.

- Jak się można spodziewać. Uzdrowicielom nie podobał się jego stan. Niedożywiony, mnóstwo siniaków, bardzo nieufny i przekonany, że zrobił coś okropnego - odparł Harry. - Gromadzi jedzenie. Śpi raczej kiepsko, ale to może być kwestia przeprowadzki. Szczerze mówiąc, czuję się przy nim trochę dziwnie. Jest zdecydowanie za cichy jak na siedmiolatka. Chyba jestem przyzwyczajony do mojej bandy, która wdała się w Weasleyów. - Wskazał brodą na Lily opowiadającej Eleanor, Timowi i Philipowi o każdej jednej mijanej rzeczy. Od momentu, kiedy przeszli przez zaczarowany mur, oczy dzieci pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin i Philipa wręcz wychodziły z orbit.

- Mama i tato nienawidziliby tego wszystkiego - zauważył Dudley z pewnym podziwem.

Gdy przeszli kawałek ulicą, Eleanor odezwała się wreszcie:

- To jest lepsze niż... niż wszystko!

- Muszę kupić sobie pelerynę! - stwierdził Philip, kiedy przechodzili obok sklepu z ubraniami na wystawie.

Dudley roześmiał się.

- Gdzie byś ją nosił?

- No cóż, choćby tutaj - odparł Philip. - Czuję się nie wystarczająco przyzwoicie ubrany! - W rzeczywistości był ubrany bardzo elegancko. Najwyraźniej nie był mężczyzną noszącym dżinsy i koszulki, miał bowiem na sobie lniane spodnie i raczej drogą (choć w sportowym stylu) koszulę. - Jedwabną, jak sądzisz?

- Może niebieską obszytą żółtymi gwiazdkami? - zaproponowała Eleanor, wskazując właśnie taką.

- Och TAK! - zaśmiał się Philip. - I kupimy podobną twojemu tacie, tylko żółtą z niebieskimi gwiazdkami. A potem odwiedzimy twojego taty ciotkę Marge!

- Skażą cię za morderstwo, chłopczyku-prawniku. - Dudley uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Ona z miejsca dostanie udaru i jak się wtedy wytłumaczysz personelowi domu opieki?

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, kiedy spojrzał na Dudleya - obaj zaczęli się śmiać. Harry doskonale potrafił sobie wyobrazić wyraz twarzy starej megiery. Byłaby to dokładnie ta sama mina, jaką miała, gdy przypadkowo nadmuchał ją tuż przed rozpoczęciem nauki w trzeciej klasie.

Przez kilka minut Dudley i Harry nie mogli się uspokoić. Za każdym razem, kiedy opanowali śmiech, zerkali na siebie. Komentarze Ginny i Philipa wcale im nie pomagały.

- To nie było aż takie zabawne.

- On często taki jest?

- Tylko jeśli za długo zadaje się z moim bratem.

- Jeżeli nie przestaniecie, będziemy musieli was rozdzielić.

- Ludzie pomyślą, że jesteście na przepustce.

- Ludzie pomyślą, że przesadziłam z zaklęciem rozweselającym.

- Ludzie już myślą, że jesteście pijani.

Problem w tym, że te komentarze jeszcze bardziej rozśmieszały ich obu.

Troje dzieci ze zdumieniem patrzyło na przedstawienie, jakie robili z siebie dwaj dorośli mężczyźni, którzy nie mogli przestać się śmiać.

W końcu po jakichś dwudziestu minutach Harry i Dudley wytarli oczy. Harry pokręcił głową.

- Spotkałeś ciotkę Marge, Philipie?

Uśmiech Philipa stał się cierpki.

- Tylko raz, na pogrzebie Petunii. Prawie mnie uderzyła, gdy zorientowała się, kim jestem. Uważam, że powinniśmy ją odwiedzić i zająć się pewnymi niezakończonymi sprawami. Dokończyć robotę, że tak powiem.

Harry przytaknął i też uśmiechnął się cierpko. Był zaskoczony, jak dobrze czuł się akurat z Dudleyem.

- No to - odezwał się Dudley - gdzie dostaniemy różdżki? - Wyraźnie starał się poradzić sobie z nie do końca jeszcze opanowanym chichotem.

- U Olivandera i Lovegood - stwierdził Harry zdecydowanie. - Ale musicie wymienić pieniądze, oni nie przyjmują funtów.

- Nie przyjmą karty kredytowej? - zdziwił się Philip. - Chyba rzeczywiście nie jesteśmy już w Kansas.

Lily spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Myślałam, że Kansas jest w Ameryce?

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału trzeciego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	4. Rozdział czwarty

_Od tłumaczki_

_Nie, jak zapowiadałam we "Wspomnieniach Dudleya", od drugiego rozdziału, a dopiero po trzecim, ale po trzecim i w nieco zmienionej formie znowu zamieszczam swego rodzaju zestawienie osób, które niniejsze tłumaczenie dodały do ulubionych i/lub alertów, oraz ich komentarzy. Zestawienie budująco nie wyszło, co jednak jakoś mnie nie dziwi, bo to w ogromnej większości przypadków jest po prostu norma._

_Na dzień dzisiejszy użytkowników, którzy dodali "Wspomnienia Snape'a" do ulubionych i/lub alertów, jest dwunastu (w nawiasach podaję liczbę komentarzy, które te osoby dotychczas do tego tłumaczenia zamieściły): __**kruszynka85**__ (1), __**Lossie**__ (1), __**marusz**__ (1), __**Arizona7355**__ (0), __**dosia1982**__ (0), __**kasias155**__ (0), __**Lenusek**__ (0), __**Lexandra**__ (0), __**Majordomus**__ (0), __**Michalina2312**__ (0), __**Zilidya**__ (0), __**Zireael07**__ (0)._

_Wszystkim komentującym, zarejestrowanym i nie, jak zwykle bardzo dziękuję i życzę przyjemnej lektury._

_Nakago_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__Snape's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział czwarty<p>

* * *

><p>Kilka minut zajęło Philipowi i Eleanor wyjaśnianie Potterom, co znaczy "niebycie w Kansas"*.<p>

Eleanor nie mogła uwierzyć, że czarodzieje nie oglądają filmów i upierała się, że Lily "po prostu musi zobaczyć" co najmniej pięć z nich zanim pójdą do szkoły jesienią. Jeszcze nie byli w połowie drogi do Gringotta, aby wymienić funty na galeony, a dziewczynki już miały prawie zaplanowaną "filmową noc" w domu Eleanor.

- Będziesz musiała o tym opowiedzieć dziadkowi - roześmiała się Ginny z czułością.

- Czy Królewski Bank Czarodziejów albo co to tam jest ma u siebie bankomat? - dociekał Philip. - W przeciwnym przypadku będę musiał iść do tego, który zauważyłem kawałek dalej przy ulicy z tym pubem.

Ginny wyglądała na zakłopotaną, Harry jednak odpowiedział:

- Tak, mają bankomat. Ustawili go w zeszłym roku. - Ministerstwo przez większą część dekady dyskutowało, czy pozwolić goblinom na zainstalowanie komputerów w celu integracji z mugolskim światem finansowym. Na szczęście dla goblinów dostatecznie wielu czarodziejów miało oszczędności w mugolskich bankach, które pracują na komputerach, żeby Ministerstwo wreszcie się zgodziło. - Wpuszczą cię do pokoju, w którym stoi, bo przy tobie się nie zepsuje.

- A to mnie dziwi - odezwał się Dudley. - Eleanor nie sprawia, że wybucha telewizor albo odtwarzacz DVD, tylko jej komórka.

- Nie, był też laptop - zauważył Philip, po czym odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Zapalił się, kiedy go używała. Zdobyłem nowy, bo postraszyłem gnojków sądem. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem wtedy, że to wina uszkodzonej baterii.

- Sądzę - odparł Harry powoli - że to zależy od tego, jak ona długo czegoś używa i jak blisko się znajduje. Bankomat w Gringocie stoi w osłoniętym pokoju. Jeśli czarodziej musi z niego skorzystać, jeden z goblinów wchodzi tam i obsługuje maszynę.

Philip zadrżał nieco przesadnie.

- Że co? Dajecie im swoją kartę i PIN? Chyba wolałbym tego nie robić...

- Ty, jako mugol, możesz użyć go samodzielnie - zapewnił go Harry.

- Och, no to w porządku - uspokoił się Philip.

- Może pójdziecie wszyscy od razu do Fortescue na spotkanie z Ronem i Hermioną? - zaproponowała Ginny. - Zabiorę Philipa do banku, dołączymy do was później.

- Mam nadzieję, że twoja żona nie przepada za zakupami w takim stopniu jak Philip - powiedział Dudley Harry'emu. - Jeżeli choć trochę go przypomina, przepadną na całe popołudnie.

Lily w tym czasie wyjaśniała Eleanor i Timowi, że Fortescue sprzedaje przepyszne lody. Tim szepnął coś do Lily, ale odpowiedziała mu Eleanor:

- Jestem pewna, że wujek Harry pozwoli ci zjeść loda. Mój tata nie oddałby cię komuś niedobremu.

Harry i Dudley spojrzeli na siebie z bólem.

- Będziesz miał z nim mnóstwo roboty. - Dudley pokręcił głową. - Eleanor była dużo młodsza, kiedy ją dostaliśmy.

- Adoptowaliście ją? Zastanawiałem się, czy ją adoptowaliście, czy jeden z was był wcześniej żonaty - przyznał Harry.

- Tak, jej mama była narkomanką. Myśleliśmy, że będzie dzieckiem o specjalnych potrzebach, ale zaskoczyła wszystkich. To pewnie dlatego, że jest wiedźmą?

Harry skinął głową.

- Wiecie, kto był jej ojcem?

Dudley wzruszył ramionami.

- To mógł być każdy. Jej mama nie podała jego nazwiska, a potem poszła i oddała córeczkę, bo nie była w stanie się nią opiekować. Podejrzewam więc, że jej biologicznym tatą mógł być czarodziej. - Dudley przez moment jakby się wahał. - Eleanor nie będzie miała problemów przez to, kim są jej rodzice, prawda?

- Och, obecnie mugolaki nie spotykają się z wielkimi trudnościami. Od czasu wojny nastroje bardzo się w tej kwestii zmieniły. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - A jeżeli ktoś będzie jej robił problemy, odpowie przed wszystkimi Weasleyami i Potterami.

- Nie do końca o to mi chodziło. - Dudley uśmiechnął się. - Zastanawiałem się po prostu, czy społeczeństwo czarodziejów źle postrzega pary tej samej płci.

- Och. Przepraszam. Racja. - Harry zamrugał. - Jakoś nigdy nie zauważyłem - przyznał szczerze.

- No to chyba mam odpowiedź. - Dudley wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i objął kuzyna ramieniem. - Jasna cholera, dlaczego znalezienie cię zabrało mi tyle czasu?

Harry uśmiechnął się równie szeroko.

Naraz Tim zatrzymał się ni z tego, ni z owego. Zobaczył coś na sklepowej wystawie i puściwszy dłoń Lily, podszedł bliżej, aby dotknąć szkła. Sprawiał wrażenie zafascynowanego.

Harry był zaskoczony - sklep nie należał do tych, które mogą przykuć uwagę dziecka. Na wystawie nie było magicznych zabawek czy słodyczy. To była apteka: w oknie znajdowały się kociołki, zioła i kolekcja brązowych, pomarszczonych kamieni.

Harry ukucnął obok Tima, nie za blisko jednak, by go nie przytłoczyć swoją obecnością.

- Co takiego zobaczyłeś? - zainteresował się.

- Panie Potter, jeśli potrzebny mi bezoar, gdzie go mogę znaleźć? - spytał chłopiec poważnie.

Coś w sposobie, w jaki dziecko zadało to pytanie, sprawiło, że Harry'emu uniosły się włoski na karku. Było w nim coś, co mu przypomniało o... czymś... lecz nie wiedział, co i o czym.

- Dlaczego miałbyś go potrzebować? - Miał złe przeczucie.

Tim odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, a następnie wskazał palcem kolekcję kamieni, przy których tabliczka głosiła: "Bezoary, różne. Leczą prawie każde zatrucie."

- Cóż, pochodzą z brzucha kozy - wyjaśnił. Osobliwe uczucie minęło. Harry otrząsnął się z niepokoju. - Ale dlaczego miałbyś ich potrzebować? - powtórzył.

Chłopiec otaksował go wzrokiem, po czym szepnął:

- Moja mama mówi, że została otruta. Dlatego musi brać swoje lekarstwo. Dlatego jest chora i się trzęsie, jak go nie ma. Pomyślałem, że może to by ją wyleczyło.

Harry westchnął.

- Przykro mi, ale to nie jest taki rodzaj zatrucia, jaki leczą bezoary. - Był ciekaw, co matka powiedziała małemu o swoim uzależnieniu od narkotyków. - Wiem, że w szpitalu robią wszystko, żeby jej pomóc.

Tim pokiwał głową, choć wyglądał na dość zrezygnowanego.

- Wiesz, nie musisz ciągle nazywać mnie panem Potterem. Możesz mówić na mnie wujek Harry, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował cicho.

Dziewczynki zajęte były własną rozmową, do której włączył się Dudley.

Twarz chłopca spochmurniała, co sprawiło, że wyglądał na znacznie więcej niż siedem lat.

- Miałem już "wujków", panie Potter. Wszyscy równo byli cholernymi gnojami. - Zamilkł i zakrył usta dłońmi. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć czegoś takiego.

Harry nie potrafił zdobyć się na wytknięcie dziecku użytego słownictwa.

- Przepraszam, chyba nie dosłyszałem końcówki. - Mrugnął do Tima. - Też miałem niezbyt fajnego wujka, jeśli o tym pomyśleć. Jak myślisz, możesz mi mówić po prostu Harry?

Ukryte za rękoma wargi chłopca wygiął lekki uśmiech. Malec skinął głową z pewnym zakłopotaniem.

- Chcesz odwiedzić mamę? Jak już poczuje się lepiej? - spytał Harry ostrożnie. To była jedna z tych spraw, jakie omawiali z uzdrowicielami; oficjalnym stanowiskiem zarówno mugolskich, jak i czarodziejskich służb ochrony praw dzieci było ponowne jednoczenie rodzin. Z drugiej strony, dopóki mama Tima nie uwolni się całkowicie spod wpływu heroiny, mało prawdopodobne było, aby odzyskała prawo do opieki nad synem. Wizyty jednak (pod warunkiem, że obie strony ich chciały) były zalecane.

Tim tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, czy chce mnie widzieć. Ona... - ucichł, nagle zarumieniony, i z trudem przełknął ślinę. - Nieważne.

Harry skinął głową - nie chciał dawać dziecku pustych obietnic. Za dobrze pamiętał, jak to jest w dzieciństwie wiele sobie obiecywać, a potem tracić wszelką nadzieję.

- Dobrze. Porozmawiamy później. - Wstał i wyciągnął rękę do chłopca. - Jakie lody lubisz?

- Um... Czekoladowe? - Tim nieśmiało ujął rękę dorosłego, po czym obaj podeszli do Dudleya i dziewczynek.

- Dobrze, takie chyba zdołamy kupić. - Harry uśmiechnął się, wdzięczny za prosty sposób na odwrócenie uwagi dziecka. W myślach zanotował sobie, aby spytać Hermionę, czy nie słyszała czegoś o matce chłopca, skoro oficjalnie była to jej sprawa. W mugolskim świecie doszłoby zapewne do konfliktu interesów, jednak w Ministerstwie były tylko trzy wiedźmy zajmujące się dziećmi mugolskiego pochodzenia.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Dudley, kiedy dwaj czarodzieje dołączyli do pozostałej trójki.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie - zadziwiające, jak szybko Eleanor i Lily połączyła prawdziwa "dziewczęca" więź.

- Nic nam nie jest - zapewnił.

Dudley przewrócił oczami.

- Aż tak dobrze, co? - Pokręcił głową i westchnął. - Miło słyszeć, że obaj żyjecie.

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, usłyszał, że woła go ktoś z drugiej strony ulicy. Hermiona, Ron i ich najmłodsze dziecko Hugo siedzieli przy stoliku przed lodziarnią Floriana Fortescue.

- Harry! Dudley! Tutaj! - Hermiona machała do nich.

Lily chwyciła rękę Eleanor i pociągnęła dziewczynkę za sobą.

- To wujek Ron i ciocia Hermiona! - wyjaśniła. - I kuzyn Hugo. Chodź.

- Cześć, Lily! - przywitał się Ron. - Więc to jest nasza świeżo odkryta kuzynka?

Eleanor niepewnie przytaknęła.

- Panno Granger, miło mi panią znowu widzieć - odezwał się idący za dziewczynkami Dudley.

Harry z Timem zostali chwilowo w tyle.

Hermiona roześmiała się.

- Używam nazwiska Granger tylko w mugolskim świecie. W świecie czarodziejów jestem panią Weasley. A dla ciebie Hermioną. To jest Ron, a to Hugo. - Wskazała odpowiednio i obaj panowie Weasley uśmiechnęli się.

Harry nie przegapił sceptycznego spojrzenia, jakie Ron posłał Dudleyowi - ich jedyne wcześniejsze spotkanie nie poszło najlepiej.

- A gdzie Ginny? - spytał jej brat.

- Z partnerem Dudleya - odparł Harry. - Wymieniają pieniądze.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że Philip nie spędzi całego popołudnia, gapiąc się na sklepy - odezwał się Dudley, kiedy zajmował krzesło.

Dziewczynki usiadły, podobnie jak Harry, Tim jednak najwyraźniej nie wiedział, co robić, dopóki Harry nie podsunął mu pustego krzesła. Chłopiec usiadł bez słowa i rozejrzał się.

Zobaczywszy, że wszyscy usiedli, Fortescue podszedł odebrać zamówienie. Po chwili wahania Eleanor zdecydowała się na smak dyniowy, Dudley zaś został przy wanilii.

- Jak papa do nas dołączy, będzie chciał spróbować te o smaku myszy lodowych, zobaczysz - powiedział córce, która w odpowiedzi zachichotała. - Philip lubi przygody - wyjaśnił reszcie. - Ja nigdy nawet nie próbowałem chińszczyzny, dopóki go nie poznałem.

- Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczony... - rzucił rozbawiony Harry, podając Timowi czekoladowe lody.

Eleanor odwróciła się do swojego taty.

- Ale przecież twoi rodzice musieli tu zabrać wujka Harry'ego, kiedy dostał list! - zawołała.

Dudley i Harry wymienili spojrzenia.

- Cóż, twoi dziadkowie nie lubili magii. Mój tato troszkę oszalał, gdy przyszedł list do Harry'ego. Ciągnął nas przez pół kraju, żeby ich uniknąć - wyjaśnił Dudley.

- Dlaczego? - spytał Ron.

- Och, wiem, że ci o tym mówiłem, Ron - westchnął Harry. - Ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon nienawidzili wszystkiego, co nienormalne.

Dudley przytaknął.

- Powinieneś był widzieć ten dzień, kiedy poszedłem do nich się ujawnić. Pamiętasz, jak zachowywał się tato, gdy dostałeś swoje listy? Wtedy był dokładnie taki sam. Bez końca nawijał, jak to nie dość, że musiał znosić jednego świra w rodzinie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - A mama szlochała, że Harry rzucił na mnie klątwę.

- Niemożliwe - stwierdził Ron. - Skąd wzięła pomysł, że coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe?

Dudley ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Dzięki, że zaczekałeś z wyjawieniem im tego, aż odszedłem - powiedział Harry, wzdrygając się. - Byłoby naprawdę źle.

Dudley parsknął na potwierdzenie.

Kiedy podeszli Ginny i Philip, akurat nikt się nie odzywał. Dorośli wymienili pozdrowienia. Hugo przyciągnął swoje krzesło bliżej dziewczynek i Lily namówiła Eleanor, żeby opowiedziała kuzynowi o ich planach oglądania filmów.

Harry wyczuł, że Tim czuje się nieco przytłoczony. Nawet przysunął się z krzesłem bliżej opiekuna.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał chłopca.

- Nic mi nie jest - odparło dziecko szeptem.

Harry zaczynał rozumieć, co Dudley mówił mu o tym określeniu.

- Chodźmy do Ollivandera i Lovegood, żeby dziewczynki załatwiły sprawę z różdżkami - powiedział Ginny, która siedziała po jego drugiej stronie. - Tim ma chyba powoli dosyć. Potem, jeśli chcesz, mogę zabrać go do domu, a ty zostaniesz tu z Lily.

- Na pewno? - spytała Ginny. - Ja mogę go zabrać do domu. - Wtedy jednak zobaczyła, jak chłopiec przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej Harry'ego. Uśmiechnęła się. - W porządku, to chyba dobry pomysł.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału czwartego

* * *

><p><em>* "nie być (już) w Kansas" - nawiązanie do amerykańskiego filmu "Czarnoksiężnik z Oz", w którym główna bohaterka, przeniesiona z rodzinnego Kansas do krainy Oz, mówi do swojego psa: "Toto, mam wrażenie, że nie jesteśmy już w Kansas." (tłumaczenie cytatu na język polski za Wikipedią); słowa te znalazły się na czwartym (!) miejscu ogłoszonej w 2005 roku przez Amerykański Instytut Filmowy liście stu najlepszych cytatów z amerykańskich filmów<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	5. Rozdział piąty

_Od tłumaczki_

_Na dzień dzisiejszy użytkowników, którzy dodali "Wspomnienia Snape'a" do ulubionych i/lub alertów, jest czternastu (w nawiasach podaję liczbę komentarzy, które te osoby dotychczas do tego tłumaczenia zamieściły): __**marusz**__ (2), __**kasias155**__ (1), __**kruszynka85**__ (1), __**Lossie**__ (1), __**Zireael07**__ (1*), __**Alice Cullen-Potter **__(0), __**Arizona7355**__ (0), __**dosia1982**__ (0), __**ewcia20212**__ (0), __**Lenusek**__ (0), __**Lexandra**__ (0), __**Majordomus**__ (0), __**Michalina2312**__ (0), __**Zilidya**__ (0)._

_Wszystkim komentującym, zarejestrowanym i nie, jak zwykle bardzo dziękuję i życzę przyjemnej lektury._

_Nakago_

_* komentarz Zireael07 składa się z czterech (tak, 4) słów; nie dowiedziałam się z niego zbyt wiele, ale zaliczyć go należy, nieprawdaż?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__Snape's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział piąty<p>

* * *

><p>- Jamesie Syriuszu Potterze - syknął Harry. - Co ty sobie właściwie wyobrażasz?<p>

James drgnął gwałtownie. W gabinecie było ciemno, dopóki siedzący za swoim biurkiem Harry nie zaświecił różdżki.

James zakradł się tam, próbując odstawić na miejsce miotłę ojca. Zamiast otwarcia i zamknięcia frontowych drzwi Harry usłyszał, jak otworzone zostało okno salonu, a potem jego uszu dobiegły ciche kroki. Przeszło mu przez głowę, że trzeba będzie na nowo postawić tam osłony, które James musiał zdjąć swoim wymknięciem się z domu. Całkiem prawdopodobne było, że James wykradał się tamtędy przez całe wakacje. Najbardziej wkurzające było, że chłopiec wcale nie musiał się wyślizgiwać - robił to, bo uwielbiał ryzyko.

Najwyraźniej James sądził, że kolejny raz uda mu się wrócić i nie zostać przyłapanym.

Kwestia w tym, że już sama miotła by go zdradziła. Jasnym było, że ktoś się z nią źle obchodził: brakowało fragmentów witek, a na rączce pojawiły się zadrapania, których tam wcześniej nie było. Wygląd nastolatka również świadczył o nieszczęśliwym wypadku, choć chłopiec bez wątpienia uważał, że poradzi sobie z podbitym okiem i skaleczeniami bez zwracania niczyjej uwagi.

- Tata! Wróciłeś... Er... Myślałem, że wciąż jesteście z mamą... Znaczy... - James zamilkł, widząc niezwykłe u ojca groźne spojrzenie.

- _Mamy_ skrzata domowego, wiesz? - zauważył Harry przesłodzonym tonem. - A ja _zakładam_ osłony na moją własność. Jakichkolwiek zdolności nie nabyłeś w zakresie rozbrajania osłon nałożonych na dom, zapomniałeś zdjąć zaklęcie przeciwdziałające kradzieży. Gdy rozlega się alarm, wiadomo też od razu, kto jest złodziejem.

James z przerażeniem patrzył na ojca. Harry pochylił się do przodu i powiedział bardzo cicho:

- Wyjaśnij mi więc, coś ty właściwie robił.

Harry miał trochę czasu na siedzenie w gabinecie i gotowanie się ze złości po tym, jak Stforek powiadomił go, że jego starszy syn "pożyczył sobie" jego miotłę.

Szukanie chłopca nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego: miotła została wykonana dla Harry'ego na zamówienie, do jego aurorskiej pracy. Był to najnowszy model Błyskawicy zmodyfikowany o nałożone dodatkowo zaklęcia ukrywania i niewykrywalności, jak również inne czary, które sam wynalazł. Był też przerażająco szybki. Szybki i - w rękach niedoświadczonego nastolatka - bardzo niebezpieczny.

Serce w Harrym zamarło co najmniej parokrotnie tej nocy, kiedy wydawało mu się, że słyszy stukanie sowiego dzioba w szybę. Wreszcie po prostu otworzył okno, w każdej chwili spodziewając się sowy, że James po wypadku trafił do Świętego Mungo albo został aresztowany przez Ministerstwo, bo zauważyli go mugole. Albo jedno i drugie równocześnie. Teraz zaś chłopak miał czelność pojawić się stosunkowo niedraśnięty. Ojcowska obawa Harry'ego momentalnie przerodziła się w gniew. Wziął głęboki wdech, walcząc z chęcią rzucenia na syna klątwy nakładającej więzy i przykucia go do łóżka na resztę wakacji.

- Mogłeś zostać _zauważony_. Mogłeś się _zabić_. - Harry wstał i pochylił się nad biurkiem, oparłszy dłonie o jego blat. - Coś ty, DO DIABŁA, myślał?

James struchlał, lecz mimo wszystko uniósł nieco brodę.

- Nie zauważyliby mnie. Ona ma te wszystkie... - Zerwał kontakt wzrokowy, gdy utkwił brązowe oczy w podłodze. Ale po chwili znowu spojrzał w górę. - Wziąłem ją tylko na krótką przejażdżkę - stwierdził ze sztuczną brawurą. - Nic się nie stało.

- NIC SIĘ NIE STAŁO? - ryknął Harry. - NAZYWASZ TO NICZYM? - W dwóch krokach przeszedł przez pokój, złapał podrapaną miotłę w jedną rękę, a rozdartą pelerynę chłopca w drugą. - W CHOLERĘ ROZWALIŁEŚ MI MIOTŁĘ! - Widział, jak James zatrzymał się na ciemnym podwórzu przed ich domem i przeleciał nad miotłą głową do przodu, ponieważ nie był przyzwyczajony do krótkiego czasu jej hamowania. To najpewniej nie był jedyny jego wypadek tej nocy, jeśli można sądzić po stanie jego ubrań.

- N-nie, to tylko mała wywrotka... Naprawdę... Zaraz ją wyczyszczę. - Chłopak zbladł; wyglądał na przerażonego.

Harry odwrócił się na pięcie, usiłując zapanować nad sobą. To wcale nie miotła wprawiała go w taką złość, a przekonanie Jamesa o jego nieśmiertelności.

- Masz ogromne szczęście, że są wakacje - odezwał się cicho. - Minerwa McGonagall za coś takiego już nigdy nie pozwoliłaby ci grać w quidditcha. - Znowu spojrzał na syna. - Może powinienem wysłać jej rano sowę i powiadomić ją, że nie pozwalam ci grać w następnym semestrze.

- Nie! Tato! Nie możesz!

- Nie mogę? Czyżby? - zdziwił się Harry zimno. - Drażnij mnie tak dalej, a wcale nie wrócisz do Hogwartu.

James otworzył usta, aby znów coś powiedzieć, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na minę ojca, żeby ponownie je zamknął.

- Wynocha - rzucił Harry ostro. - Twoja matka jest na dole. Idź do niej, niech ci wyleczy to oko i co tam sobie jeszcze uszkodziłeś. - Trzymał nerwy na wodzy samymi koniuszkami palców. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej pokusy, żeby wlać któremuś spośród swych dzieci. Chciał, żeby James zszedł mu z oczu zanim powie coś, czego pożałuje.

Chłopcu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, choć niewątpliwie wiedział, iż matka tylko czeka, żeby urwać mu głowę.

Harry wygasił różdżkę i ciężko usiadł za biurkiem.

Z cienia w rogu pokoju rozległ się czyjś śmiech.

- Kto tam? - spytał, znowu rzucając ciche _Lumos_.

W kącie, swobodnie oparty o ścianę, stał Severus Snape.

I śmiał się.

Z Harry'ego.

- Zaraz... - Harry nagle zrozumiał. - To kolejny sen...

- Tak - przyznał Snape, który wciąż sprawiał wrażenie rozbawionego.

Harry uznał, że nigdy nie widział, aby jego były profesor wyglądał tak młodo. Tym razem miał też na sobie nowsze szaty.

- To było dokładne wspomnienie czy nieco je podkolorowałeś? - Mistrz eliksirów przeszedł na środek pokoju i wyczarował sobie krzesło. Po chwili namysłu wyczarował też butelkę ognistej whisky i dwie szklanki, które od razu napełnił.

- Dość dokładne - przyznał Harry, biorąc szklankę od Snape'a.

Tamtej nocy miał ochotę zabić Jamesa. Zabrał synowi miotłę i naprawdę zabronił mu grać w quidditcha aż do ferii gwiazdkowych. Chłopiec uważał, że to potwornie niesprawiedliwe; nie odzywał się do rodziców całymi tygodniami.

Harry zastanawiał się później, czy nie był zbyt ostry, przypomniał sobie jednak, jak zamarło w nim serce, gdy zobaczył spadającego z miotły Jamesa, i to utwierdziło go w jego postanowieniu.

Już wcześniej śnił o tamtej nocy: miał całkiem sporo koszmarów na temat tego, co się _nie stało_.

- Proszę, proszę, jestem pod wrażeniem, Potter. - Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Spodziewałem się, że jako ojciec pójdziesz raczej śladem Blacka lub Lupina, może nawet Dumbledore'a. Z całą pewnością nie moim.

Harry parsknął.

- Tylko kiedy próbują się zabić.

Miało to zabrzmieć nonszalancko, ale Snape spojrzał mu w oczy. Harry miał wrażenie, że znowu ktoś grzebie mu w głowie - nieproszone wspomnienia wypłynęły na powierzchnię, lecz przemykały zbyt szybko, by mógł się na nich skupić.

Tym razem jednak Snape nie znalazł się w umyśle piętnastoletniego chłopca. Snape-ze-snu nie miał szans z w pełni wyszkolonym aurorem. Harry poczuł przypływ złości i wyrzucił byłego nauczyciela.

- Wynocha z mojej głowy. Co pan tu właściwie robi, do diabła? - zdenerwował się.

Snape beznamiętnie wzruszył ramionami, jakby wcale się nie przejął.

- Mówiłem ci już, że nie mam pojęcia, jak działa twój umysł. To oczywiste, że według ciebie coś możesz zyskać dzięki powróceniu w pamięci do tej nocy.

Jedno ze wspomnień, które mistrz eliksirów przywołał na powierzchnię nagle stało się całkiem wyraźne:

_- Widziano was... Gdybym był opiekunem waszego domu... Uszkodziliście bardzo cenne drzewo... Nie w mojej mocy jest wyrzucenie was ze szkoły, ale..._

We wspomnieniu Snape gromił Harry'ego i Rona za kradzież samochodu pana Weasleya prawie tymi samymi słowami i tonem, jakich Harry użył po sprawce Jamesa.

Harry wziął kolejny łyk nieistniejącej ognistej whisky, zastanawiając się, czy śnienie o upiciu się może spowodować obudzenie się z kacem.

Snape miał poważną minę.

- Chciałbym, aby moje życie było inne - powiedział.

Harry skinął głową.

- Ja też. Chciałbym, żeby stosunki między nami mogły być inne.

- Nie chodziło tylko o to, że wyglądałeś jak twój ojciec, wiesz - wyznał profesor cicho. - Chodziło o to, że mogłeś być mój. Gdybym nie był takim idiotą. Lily widziała, dokąd to wszystko zmierza. Dokąd ja zmierzam... Nie chodziło tylko o to... słowo... którym ją nazwałem. Chodziło o wszystko, co robiłem. Patrzyłem na ciebie i widziałem swoją własną słabość. Postanowiłem, że ty nie będziesz słaby.

Kolejne niechciane wspomnienie:

_- Blokuj jeszcze raz i jeszcze, i jeszcze, aż się nauczysz trzymać język za zębami i zamykać umysł._

Tylko że teraz Harry słyszał ukryte pod obelgami zamiary:

_- Pojmij to wreszcie, niech cię szlag. To ci uratuje życie._

- Robił pan, co pan mógł. Jak my wszyscy.

Harry zauważył, że ma pustą szklankę. Wyciągnął rękę po jeszcze i Snape ją napełnił.

- Tak cholernie chcesz mi wybaczyć, Potter? Myślisz, że tego potrzebuję? - zadrwił.

- Nie. Nie potrzebuje pan mojego wybaczenia.

- Nie, Potter. Twojego nie - zgodził się nauczyciel.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli.

- Jesteś dobry dla tego chłopczyka - stwierdził Snape. - Jemu jest to potrzebne.

- Dlaczego tak się pan interesuje Timem? - zaciekawił się Harry.

- Może jestem głosem twojego rodzicielskiego zdrowego rozsądku - westchnął Snape. - A może mam w tym osobisty interes. Możliwe nawet, że zjawiłem się tu, aby zapobiec powstaniu kolejnego Czarnego Pana. Magia tego chłopca jest bardzo silna. Dorastanie w nędzy było wszak tym, co stworzyło Czarnego Pana.

- Bzdura - uznał Harry beznamiętnie. - Voldemort zrobił, co zrobił, bo był pokręconym złym draniem, który pragnął potęgi ponad wszystko inne.

- Tak, lecz dlaczego pragnął potęgi?

- Daj spokój, Snape, to samo można by powiedzieć o nas.

Harry był już pewny, że Snape-ze-snu jest głosem jego podświadomości. To była kłótnia, którą prowadził sam ze sobą również na jawie.

- O nas? - spytał Snape.

- O tobie. O mnie. O Syriuszu. O Hermionie...

Nauczyciel spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Co złego działo się w domu panny Granger?

- Jej rodzice byli parą pijaków. - Harry zatopił wzrok w szklance. - Nie wiedziałem o tym do momentu, kiedy opuściliśmy szkołę, oczywiście, trzeba jednak stwierdzić, że ten jej szalony perfekcjonizm nie wziął się znikąd. I z jakiego innego powodu miałaby z taką tolerancją włóczyć się ze mną po ugorach? Nie wspominając już o wysłaniu rodziców do Australii. Nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że oni byli jak Dursleyowie czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale i jej się dostało sporo problemów.

- Hmm... - mruknął Snape. - Mimo wszystko... Dziękuję.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału piątego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	6. Rozdział szósty

_Od tłumaczki_

_Na dzień dzisiejszy użytkowników, którzy dodali "Wspomnienia Snape'a" do ulubionych i/lub alertów, jest czternastu (w nawiasach podaję liczbę komentarzy, które te osoby dotychczas do tego tłumaczenia zamieściły): __**marusz**__ (3), __**kasias155**__ (1), __**kruszynka85**__ (1), __**Lenusek**__ (1), __**Lossie**__ (1), __**Zireael07**__ (1*), __**Alice Cullen-Potter **__(0), __**Arizona7355**__ (0), __**dosia1982**__ (0), __**ewcia20212**__ (0), __**Lexandra**__ (0), __**Majordomus**__ (0), __**Michalina2312**__ (0), __**Zilidya**__ (0)._

_Wszystkim komentującym, zarejestrowanym i nie, jak zwykle bardzo dziękuję i życzę przyjemnej lektury._

_Nakago_

_* komentarz Zireael07 składa się z czterech (tak, 4) słów; nie dowiedziałam się z niego zbyt wiele, ale zaliczyć go należy, nieprawdaż?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__Snape's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział szósty<p>

* * *

><p>- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, kochanie - uznała Ginny, gdy Harry wreszcie zwlókł się z łóżka w niedzielę rano.<p>

Podała mu filiżankę z herbatą i pocałowała go w policzek. Tim i Lily siedzieli już przy stole, zajadając wspaniałe naleśniki Stforka.

Harry z aprobatą zauważył, że tego ranka chłopiec zdaje się mieć coś w rodzaju apetytu; spostrzegł też, że kilka naleśników znalazło się w serwetce. W celu późniejszej konsumpcji, bez wątpienia.

- Taa, źle spałem - odpowiedział żonie. - Niewiarygodne, ale znowu śnił mi się Snape.

Ginny spojrzała na niego ostro.

- Koszmar? Powinieneś był mnie obudzić.

Pokręcił głową.

- To nie był żaden z tych snów. - Uśmiechnął się blado. - Nie, piłem z nim, jeśli możesz w to uwierzyć. - Tylko tyle właściwie pamiętał ze snu. I może coś o incydencie z Jamesem, po tym, jak syn zabrał jego miotłę.

- Piłeś ze Snape'em - roześmiała się Ginny. - To zabawne.

- Kto to jest Snape? - zainteresowała się Lily.

- Jeden z naszych hogwarckich nauczycieli. Był też dyrektorem, podczas wojny - wyjaśniła jej matka.

- Był dobrym nauczycielem? - drążyła dziewczynka.

- Zależy od tego, co rozumieć pod "dobrym". - Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Znał swój przedmiot jak nikt inny, ale był naprawdę ostry. A podczas wojny... - Zamilkł. To nie była historia, którą opowiadał swoim dzieciom.

- Podczas wojny szpiegował dla naszej strony - dokończyła za niego żona. - Był dyrektorem po tym, jak upadło Ministerstwo. Byłoby o wiele gorzej, gdyby nie było go na tym stanowisku.

- Wiesz, Ginny, uważam, że razem z Minerwą powinnyście napisać tę książkę, o której rozmawiałyście. - Wziął "Proroka Codziennego" leżącego na stole i usiadł.

- Jakieś pomysły, co będziemy dzisiaj robić? - spytała jego żona wszystkich obecnych.

- Z przyjemnością zostałbym w domu albo gdzieś w okolicy - odparł Harry.

- Może odwiedzimy Norę? - zaproponowała Lily z nadzieją w głosie.

Harry znad gazety zerknął na Tima, który spojrzał w górę, otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął. Po czym znowu opuścił wzrok.

- Tak, Tim? - zagadnął. - Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś dziś robić?

To byłby dobry znak, gdyby chłopiec rzeczywiście o coś poprosił.

- Odwiedzałem z mamą moją babunię w niedziele - wyjaśniło cicho dziecko.

- Twoją babunię? - Ginny rzuciła okiem na męża. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy mały wspominał jakiegokolwiek członka rodziny poza matką. - A gdzie ona mieszka?

Tim zarumienił się.

- Właściwie ona już teraz nigdzie nie mieszka. Mieszkałem z nią kiedyś, ale potem mama powiedziała, że babunia poszła do nieba, i poszliśmy odwiedzić ją tam, gdzie zostały jej resztki.

Wtedy do nich dotarło.

- Och. Odwiedzaliście jej grób? - upewnił się Harry delikatnie.

Chłopiec skinął głową. Znowu wlepiał spojrzenie w stół.

- Wiesz gdzie? - spytał Harry.

- Wiem, jakim autobusem jechaliśmy i gdzie wysiadaliśmy. - Tim wzruszył ramionami.

- Cóż, to już mamy coś na dobry początek - stwierdził Harry pogodnie. - Chciałbyś dzisiaj też tam pojechać?

- Panie... Znaczy: Harry? - Chłopiec uniósł wzrok. - Chcesz... chcesz tam pojechać?

- Ty i Lily odwiedzicie Norę, a ja zabiorę Tima? Co ty na to? - zwrócił się Harry do żony.

Ginny przytaknęła.

- Brzmi cudownie.

Niewiele czasu później Harry z Timem byli gotowi do wyjścia. Harry po namyśle uznał, że najprościej będzie znaleźć miejsce ich przeznaczenia, jeśli aportują się dawnego domu Tima i stamtąd zaczną.

- Tim? - Ukląkł na kolano. - Musimy się aportować. Muszę wziąć cię na ręce.

Chłopiec nie pozwolił się przytulić Ginny ani Harry'emu odkąd pojawił się w ich domu, więc Harry wolał go uprzedzić.

- Dobra. - Mały wzruszył ramionami.

Harry podniósł dziecko i zauważył, że było o wiele za lekkie jak na jego wiek. Westchnął, wychodząc z Timem w ramionach przed dom.

- Dobra, to będzie trochę dziwne - uprzedził chłopca. - Więc obejmij mnie za szyję i zamknij oczy.

Dziecko usłuchało.

Po okropnej minucie mrocznego zawieszenia w próżni pojawili się obaj w alejce za rzędem domów. Tim prawie dusił Harry'ego i bliski był hiperwentylacji. Harry łagodnie poluzował uścisk malca.

- Wszystko w porządku, już tu jesteśmy - uspokajał go.

- Jasna _cholera_ - wydyszał chłopiec.

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się do siebie, udając, że nie usłyszał. Kiedyś w końcu będzie musiał powiedzieć coś na temat słownictwa, jakiego używało to dziecko, chwilowo jednak nie było to aż tak ważne - na razie cieszył się, że mały w ogóle się odzywa.

- Chcesz zejść? - spytał.

Tim skinął głową, choć wciąż się trochę trząsł.

Wyszli na ulicę. Minęło przeszło dwadzieścia lat, odkąd Harry jechał gdziekolwiek autobusem. No, chyba żeby liczyć Błędnego Rycerza, choć nie sprawiało to wielkiej różnicy. Odrobinę dziwnie się czuł, słuchając wskazówek chłopca; Ginny wcale nie była taka pewna, czy malec będzie w stanie wskazać właściwą drogę. Wytknęła mężowi, że ich dzieci nie umiałyby tego zrobić w wieku siedmiu lat.

- Bo nie musiały - odpowiedział jej. - Byłabyś zaskoczona, gdybyś wiedziała, co dzieciaki potrafią, kiedy muszą.

Ginny tylko westchnęła.

- Pewnie wiesz coś na ten temat - stwierdziła.

Harry obawiał się nieco, że odwiedziny w dawnym miejscu zamieszkania Tima mogą go zdenerwować, dziecko jednak wydawało się niezwykle opanowane. Poza tą pierwszą nocą, kiedy wzięli malca do siebie, nie widział, aby chłopiec płakał.

Harry jednakże nie zinterpretował tego jako braku uczuć. Raz udało mu się podsłuchać nauczycieli jeszcze w czasach, zanim poszedł do Hogwartu - rozmawiali o nim i mówili, że jest "samodzielny" i "dojrzały". I chyba pamiętał, jak pielęgniarka z podstawówki określiła go jako "zamkniętego w sobie".

Była jedna kobieta, która wyraźnie miała pewne podejrzenia odnośnie sytuacji w jego domu. Raz na półrocze brała go na rozmowę w jej gabinecie, czasem pod byle pretekstem. Z perspektywy czasu zdawał sobie sprawę, iż ta kobieta próbowała go nakłonić, aby powiedział o Dursleyach coś, za co można by ich zaskarżyć. Podejrzewał, że maltretowanie, które musiał znosić, byłoby lepiej widoczne, gdyby był mugolem - sińce i zranienia zadawane mu przez Petunię i Vernona zwykle na następny dzień nie były już widoczne.

Jechali autobusem przez około trzydzieści minut. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał: Tim sprawiał wrażenie, jakby liczył przystanki i Harry nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Uznał, że gdyby cała wyprawa okazała się polowaniem na chrapaki, nie byłoby problemu, po prostu aportowałby ich z powrotem do domu.

Tim wyciągnął rękę i szarpnął kabel sygnalizujący chęć opuszczenia pojazdu.

Kiedy wysiedli, Harry podążał za chłopcem z determinacją idącym ulicą, stającym przy małym kościele i obchodzącym go. Na tyłach ukazał się niewielki, zadbany cmentarz. Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę.

- Chcesz wziąć ze sobą kwiaty? - spytał.

Tim spojrzał na niego, a potem na własne stopy.

- Mama mówiła, że to głupota. Mówiła, że ma ważniejsze wydatki niż kwiaty.

Harry zastanowił się, czy chłopiec uznał jego pytanie za podchwytliwe. Zmienił je więc:

- Jakie kwiaty chciałbyś zabrać?

- Lubię lilie - oznajmiło dziecko swoim butom.

Harry rozejrzał się, po czym wyjął różdżkę i wyczarował z powietrza bukiet białych lilii. Pamiętał wieniec gwiazdkowych róż, które Hermiona stworzyła, aby mógł je położyć na grobie rodziców, całą wieczność temu. Teraz już zawsze przynosił im róże.

Biorąc wiązankę od Harry'ego, Tim miał oczy wielkie jak talerze. Podziękował tylko spojrzeniem, pociągnął nosem i szybko się odwrócił, więc Harry nie zobaczył łez wzbierających w jego oczach. Mimo to wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i poklepał nią chłopca w ramię. Mały wziął ją bez słowa.

Tim dokładnie wiedział, dokąd idzie. To był zarośnięty chwastami, mały, szary kamień ze słowami "Agnes Dawson" na tyłach cmentarza. Nie było na nim nawet daty. Nie do końca sprawiał wrażenie grobu żebraka, ale był tego bliski.

- Cześć, babuniu - powiedział chłopiec i położył kwiaty na nagrobku. - Przepraszam, że nie byliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu... ani dwa tygodnie temu. Mama była chora. Jest w szpitalu, a ja mieszkam z takimi jednymi ludźmi. Pan Potter był miły i mnie tu zabrał. On _powiedział_, że mogę mu mówić "Harry", babuniu, ale...

Harry odszedł kawałek i usiadł na kamiennej ławce, z której mógł widzieć dziecko i gdzie mały też mógł go widzieć, położonej jednak wystarczająco daleko, aby zapewnić mu nieco prywatności.

- Tim? - zawołał. - Będę tutaj.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego i pomachał ręką, po czym wrócił do swojej jednostronnej rozmowy. Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie; cieszył się słońcem, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziecka.

Ścieżką nadszedł starszy pan z laską. Miał na sobie bezkształtny szary sweter, który starsi mugolscy mężczyźni mają chyba w zwyczaju nosić.

- Tim? - zdziwił się wyraźnie. - Gdzie twoja mama, chłopaczku? Znowu przyjechałeś tutaj zupełnie sam?

Mały odwrócił się z pierwszym szczerym uśmiechem, jaki Harry u niego widział.

- Pan Clark! - ucieszył się. - Nie, nie jestem sam. Mama jest w szpitalu!

Harry wstał.

- Ja z nim przyjechałem. Powiedział, że lubi czasem odwiedzać grób swojej babuni.

Mężczyzna podejrzliwie zmierzył Harry'ego wzrokiem.

- Czyli jest pan jednym z... er... _przyjaciół_ Mary, tak?

- Nie, jestem Harry, przybrany ojciec Tima. - Uprzejmie wyciągnął rękę. Miał nadzieję, że starszy pan będzie w stanie wypełnić kilka luk w życiorysie chłopca, skoro najwyraźniej go znał.

Blask przygasł w oczach mężczyzny.

- Przybrany ojciec? Więc Mary znowu ma problemy?

Harry skinął głową.

- Znał pan babcię Tima?

- Och tak - odparł pan Clark, potrząsając dłonią Harry'ego. - Razem dorastaliśmy. Agnes zajmowała się Timem odkąd miał dwa lata, aż do zeszłego roku.

- Z powodu problemu Mary?

- Taaa, nigdy się nie dowiedzieliśmy, kto jest tatą chłopca. Kiedy z Mary było źle, znikała na całe dni. Ale potem jej przechodziło i wracała po biedne maleństwo, i próbowała być mamą. Agnes zawsze pozwalała jej próbować. Potem Agnes zachorowała i Mary sama musiała się zająć dzieckiem. A kiedy Agnes umarła... Cóż, Mary po prostu się z nim wyprowadziła. Nadal ich widuję, gdy przyjeżdżają na cmentarz. Moja żona jest tu pochowana, rozumie pan.

- Pan Potter dał mi lilie, żebym mógł dać je babuni, panie Clark - oznajmił Tim z dumą.

- Naprawdę? To bardzo ładnie. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a potem spojrzał na Harry'ego dziwnie wstrząśnięty. - Powiedziałeś Harry _Potter_?

- Tak, proszę pana - odparł zmieszany chłopiec.

Pana Clarka na chwilę zatkało.

- _Ten_ Harry Potter? Ten czarodziej?

Harry przytaknął i uśmiechnął się z pewnym niepokojem.

- Rozumiem, że jest pan czarodziejem?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

- Nie, moja żona... - wskazał laską lepiej utrzymany grób - była wiedźmą, Panie świeć nad jej duszą.

- Och. Więc pan wiedział...

- O wojnie, tak. Praktycznie zjawiła się na naszym progu. Musieliśmy wyjechać do Kanady, jako że ja jestem mugolem, a ona była mugolaczką - wyjaśnił. - Nie chciała wyjeżdżać, ale nasz najstarszy syn też nie był czarodziejem i osiadł w Vancouver w latach osiemdziesiątych. Zawsze nalegał, żebyśmy go odwiedzili. No cóż, gdy ludzie zaczęli mówić o Mrocznym Znaku i statusie krwi, i nie wiem, o czym tam jeszcze, skorzystaliśmy z jego zaproszenia.

Tim wyglądał, jakby próbował zrozumieć i mu się nie udawało.

- Jaka wojna? Ta w Iraku, o której mówią w telewizji?

Pan Clark spojrzał na chłopca.

- Nie, synku. To była tajna wojna. Czarodziejska wojna. Ten tu pan Potter jest bohaterem wojennym.

- _Naprawdę_? - pisnął wyraźnie będący pod wrażeniem Tim.

- Cóż, macie może obaj czas na filiżankę herbaty? - spytał starszy pan. - Jeśli złożyliście już uszanowanie Agnes, ma się rozumieć.

- Brzmi wspaniale, panie Clark - zgodził się Harry.

Uznał, że to dla niego prawdziwa szansa na dowiedzenie się czegoś więcej o rodzinie Tima i jego sytuacji. Ani czarodziejskie, ani mugolskie instytucje chroniące prawa dzieci nie wiedziały na temat malca zbyt wielu szczegółów.

- Minutkę - rzucił jeszcze.

Rozejrzał się uważnie, aby sprawdzić, czy nikt na nich nie patrzy. Później kilka razy machnął różdżką. Najpierw po to, żeby pozbyć się chwastów.

Potem bardzo starannie wyrył zaklęciem na nagrobku Agnes: "Kochająca babcia Tima".

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału szóstego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	7. Rozdział siódmy

_Od tłumaczki_

_Na dzień dzisiejszy użytkowników, którzy dodali "Wspomnienia Snape'a" do ulubionych i/lub alertów, jest czternastu (w nawiasach podaję liczbę komentarzy, które te osoby dotychczas do tego tłumaczenia zamieściły): __**kruszynka85**__ (4), __**marusz**__ (4), __**Zireael07**__ (2), __**kasias155**__ (1), __**Lenusek**__ (1), __**Lossie**__ (1), __**Alice Cullen-Potter **__(0), __**Arizona7355**__ (0), __**dosia1982**__ (0), __**ewcia20212**__ (0), __**Lexandra**__ (0), __**Majordomus**__ (0), __**Michalina2312**__ (0), __**Zilidya**__ (0)._

_Wszystkim komentującym, zarejestrowanym i nie, jak zwykle bardzo dziękuję i życzę przyjemnej lektury._

_Nakago_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__Snape's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział siódmy<p>

* * *

><p>Harry i Tim poszli za panem Clarkiem ulicą. Przed domem mężczyzny znajdował się mały, zadbany ogród, a w kuchni wielki, staroświecki piec na węgiel. Gospodarz nalał wody do czajnika elektrycznego.<p>

- Usiądźcie sobie obaj, to nie potrwa nawet minutę.

- Panie Clark? - spytał Tim cicho. - Mogę iść nakarmić pana rybki?

Staruszek uśmiechnął się.

- A pewnie, idź. - Kiedy chłopczyk zabrał z parapetu pudełko i wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami, mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Za domem mam sadzawkę pełną złotych rybek. Nie ma pan nic przeciwko, prawda? To tylko mała ogrodowa sadzawka, może się najwyżej zamoczyć, jeśli do niej wpadnie.

Harry przytaknął z uśmiechem, po czym przestawił swoje krzesło tak, żeby mógł przez okno widzieć chłopca.

- Czyli ma pan inne dzieci? - zainteresował się gospodarz.

- Tak, troje. Najstarsza dwójka jest teraz w szkole.

- Miło z pana strony, że wziął pan jeszcze jedno. - Pan Clark wstawił wodę i włożył torebki z herbatą do czajniczka. - Tak sobie myślę, że Tim musi być czarodziejem, skoro umieścili go w czarodziejskiej rodzinie?

Harry skinął głową.

- Ano, tak właśnie myślałem, że chłopiec jest trochę dziwny. - Staruszek wahał się przez chwilę, a potem wzruszył ramionami. - Cóż, dziwny na sposób, którego problemy jego matki nie wyjaśniały. Gdyby żyła moja żona, prawdopodobnie powiedziałaby o tym Agnes, ja jednak nie wiedziałem, jak się do tego zabrać. A biedna Agnes miała już wystarczająco wiele problemów.

- Zatem w rodzinie Tima byli tylko mugole?

- Mmm, tato Tima mógł być czarodziejem. Mary opowiadała o nim cudaczne historie, ale w ustach kogoś takiego, jak ona... Cóż, trudno stwierdzić, co jest prawdą, a co zmyśliła.

Harry znowu pokiwał głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca przy sadzawce. Tim kucał przy brzegu i po trochu sypał do wody karmę dla rybek z pudełka.

- To co pan wie o życiu Tima? - spytał czarodziej, przeszedłszy w swój profesjonalny "tryb przesłuchiwania świadków".

- Och, nie było ono łatwe, panie Potter. - Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego smutno. - Z Mary nigdy nie było do końca w porządku, rozumie pan. Zwłaszcza nie po... cóż... - Pokręcił głową.

- Nie po tym, jak weszła w narkotyki? - naciskał Harry łagodnie.

- Ano właśnie. To zła sprawa, zła. Myślę, że musiało jej się przytrafić coś okropnego. Agnes czasami dawała do zrozumienia, że ojciec Tima był... nie z tych najlepszych. To znaczy, Mary była trochę dzika, ale później zniknęła z tym gościem na trzy lata i Agnes nie miała od niej ani słowa. Potem pojawia się z małym i zostawia go Agnes.

- Kiedy po raz ostatni słyszał pan o tacie Tima?

Harry właściwie miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie da znać o sobie. Gdyby ojciec Tima okazał się czarodziejem i to choć trochę przyzwoitym, kwestia domu chłopca mogłaby ulec sporym komplikacjom. Naraz zrozumiał, że nie byłoby mu łatwo oddać to dziecko.

- Och, nie nazwałbym go _tatą_ - zadrwił pan Clark.

Ton głosu był tak niepodobny do tego, co słyszał dotychczas od miłego staruszka, że Harry momentalnie zwrócił na niego całą uwagę.

- Tato dopilnowałby, żeby biedne maleństwo miało jedzenie w brzuszku i dach nad głową. Kiedy Mary wreszcie tu dotarła, mówiła, że mieszka w opuszczonym budynku, a ojciec dziecka nie daje jej ani pensa na rzeczy dla syna. Agnes przygarnęła ich oboje, ale dziewczyna po tygodniu uciekła, zostawiając Tima. - Westchnął i zalał herbatę w czajniczku. - Wolałbym, żeby już nie wróciła, prawdę mówiąc. Za każdym razem, gdy znów się pojawiała, mieliśmy nową katastrofę. - Przez chwilę wyglądał na zamyślonego, po czym kontynuował: - Oczywista, część tego mogła być przejawami magii chłopca. Mary zawsze miała problem z opuszczaniem domu Agnes razem z synem. Raz, jak zamówiła taksówkę, to samochód wybuchł, gdy tylko zatrzymał się przy krawężniku.

Harry otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie z ogrodu na tyłach dobiegł go krzyk Tima, trzaśnięcie, a potem cisza. Znacznie wyprzedziwszy gospodarza, czarodziej rzucił się do drzwi, przeklinając się w duchu, że choćby na sekundę spuścił dziecko z oczu.

W ogrodzie chłopca nie było. Harry poczuł, jak zamiera w nim serce. Wcześniejszy trzask przypominał deportację.

- Panie Potter? Gdzie on poszedł?

- Ciii - powiedział czarodziej, który rozglądał się dziko i nasłuchiwał jakichkolwiek dźwięków. Nie usłyszał jednak płaczu chłopca, lecz pełen złości i strachu syk węża. Szybko zlokalizował małego zaskrońca uciekającego w trawie. - _Zaczekaj_ - poprosił w wężomowie. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że węże często okazują się przydatnymi świadkami. - _Co cię przestraszyło, wężyku_?

- _Hałas robiony przez małego_. - Zaskroniec zatrzymał się, żeby spojrzeć na mężczyznę. - _Taki hałas oznacza złe rzeczy dla naszego rodzaju. Duzi przychodzą z pałkami, żeby nas zabić_.

Harry potrafił w to uwierzyć.

- _Czy wiesz, gdzie poszedł ten mały_?

Węże nie mogą wzdrygać ramionami, lecz kolejne syknięcie brzmiało, jakby ten właśnie to robił.

- _Bawi się w ptaka_.

Bawi się w ptaka?

Czarodziej uniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się dokoła, powoli przepatrując korony drzew i dach. Tam, skulony obok komina, siedział Tim, skamieniały i milczący ze strachu.

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

- Widzę go.

Pan Clark poszedł za spojrzeniem gościa. Po sekundzie szoku roześmiał się niepewnie.

- Meredith też tak robiła. Była w jednym miejscu, a zaraz potem w drugim. Potrzebuje pan pomocy w ściągnięciu go na dół? Mam drabinę.

- Nie. Poradzę sobie.

- Nie może pan tak po prostu pojawić się koło niego. Wystraszy go pan na śmierć - zauważył staruszek.

Przyjrzawszy się twarzy chłopca, Harry uznał, że to ma sens. Oczy Tima były szkliste i dziecko trzęsło się tak mocno, że było to wyraźnie widać nawet z tej odległości.

- Pójdę po drabinę - zdecydował pan Clark stanowczo. Poszedł do szopy i w ciągu kilku minut wrócił z drabiną, którą oparł o dom.

Harry nie spuszczał wzroku z Tima.

- Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? - zawołał.

Brak odpowiedzi. Nie spodziewał się jej zresztą.

Wspinając się po drabinie, czarodziej cieszył się, że poprzestał tego dnia na dżinsach i bluzie sportowej, zamiast ubrać coś bardziej eleganckiego.

Tim przyglądał się twarzy mężczyzny, który zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Harry starał się wyglądać uspokajająco.

Gdy tylko dotarł do chłopca, mały zasłonił twarz rękoma. Nadal się trząsł i było słychać, jak gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Żeby nie ryzykować przerażenia dziecka jeszcze bardziej, starszy czarodziej usiadł obok.

Tim zerknął na opiekuna między palcami.

- Ładnie tu u góry - zagaił Harry. - Sądzę, że przypadkowo się aportowałeś. Ja również tak zrobiłem, gdy byłem mały. Ale strasznie się wtedy wystraszyłem. - Rzucił okiem na ogród pana Clarka i pomachał gospodarzowi. - Czy coś cię wystraszyło? - spytał. Miał nadzieję, że chłopiec nie boi się też wysokości, choć to właśnie mógł być powód, dla którego zasłaniał twarz.

- Nienawidzę węży - szepnął Tim, drżąc jeszcze bardziej. Harry obawiał się, że dziecko może przez to zsunąć się z dachu.

- Zaskroniec cię wystraszył? - upewnił się.

Malec przytaknął.

- Cóż, mogę go poprosić, żeby sobie poszedł i nie wracał dopóki stąd nie odejdziemy, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował Harry. - Mogę cię stąd ściągnąć?

Chłopczyk pokręcił głową.

Mężczyzna westchnął. Oto co mu przyszło z zadawania pytań.

- Cóż, a możesz sam zejść po drabinie? Boisz się wysokości?

- Wąż sobie poszedł? - spytał Tim.

- Tak. Ona była równie wystraszona, jak ty, wiesz? - zapewnił go starszy czarodziej.

Dziecko nie odpowiedziało. Po długiej chwili przestało się trząść. Harry po prostu siedział z nim. Potem bardzo powoli mały zsunął się po dachu do drabiny i bardzo, bardzo powoli zszedł do ogrodu. Znalazłszy się na ziemi, mocno objął w pasie pana Clarka. Staruszek ukląkł i odwzajemnił uścisk. Chłopiec powiedział coś do niego, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, stwierdzając:

- Sądzę, że pan Potter nie będzie się gniewał, Tim.

Harry szybko zszedł po drabinie i pomógł gospodarzowi odłożyć ją na miejsce, po czym wszyscy trzej wrócili do domu na herbatę. Pan Clark wyjął z szafki wielkie pudło tych samych herbatników, które jadali Potterowie. Malec usiadł na podłodze przy krześle gospodarza i oparł głowę o nogę mężczyzny. Staruszek nalał mu herbaty i podał ciastko. Tim w milczeniu wypił herbatę, po czym odstawił filiżankę na podłodze koło siebie.

- Wygląda na to, że ma pan pewne doświadczenie w ściąganiu małych chłopców z dachów, panie Potter - zauważył gospodarz.

- Proszę mówić do mnie Harry. I tak, cała moja trójka znalazła się na dachu w którymś momencie. To chyba taka cecha czarodziejskich dzieci, szczerze mówiąc.

- Widzisz? - powiedział pan Clark do Tima. - Mówiłem ci, że nie będzie się gniewał.

Chłopiec miał zamknięte oczy - zasnął oparty o nogę gospodarza.

- Biedactwo. Zmęczył go ten strach - stwierdził staruszek.

- Wydaje się być do pana bardzo przywiązany - uznał Harry. Pomyślał, że śpiący Tim wygląda bardzo słodko.

- Może położy go pan na trochę na kanapie? - zaproponował pan Clark. - Wracacie do domu autobusem czy w magiczny sposób?

- Och, aportuję nas do domu - powiedział czarodziej, podnosząc dziecko. Potem zaniósł je do salonu, jak sugerował gospodarz.

Dobrze wykorzystał czas, jaki spędził z panem Clarkiem. Staruszek miał wystarczająco dużo informacji, aby Harry najpewniej mógł prześledzić kryminalne akta matki Tima, a możliwe też, że dzięki niemu Hermiona zdoła znaleźć psychiatryczną kartę mugolki. Według pana Clarka Mary była i w więzieniu, i w "wariatkowie", choć możliwe, że miał na myśli terapię odwykową.

Niektóre z cudacznych historii, które pamiętał z opowiadań Mary, mogły być związane z czarodziejem chcącym zachować swoją tożsamość w tajemnicy, lecz mogły być również wymysłami szalonej kobiety.

Jeżeli ojciec Tima był czarodziejem, Harry uznał, że mało prawdopodobne jest, aby był w stanie zgłosić pretensje do dziecka - przynajmniej sądząc z opisu sytuacji. Pomyślał, że musi sprawdzić, czy Agnes Dawson pobierała na chłopca zasiłek rodzinny. Jednym z problemów utrudniających wytropienie informacji o Timie było to, że Mary podała kilka fałszywych nazwisk swoich i dziecka.

- Naprawdę bardzo mi pan pomógł, panie Clark - stwierdził Harry w końcu. - Czy mogę mieć do pana jeszcze jedną prośbę? Miałby pan coś przeciwko temu, gdybym przyprowadzał czasem Tima z wizytą?

Twarz staruszka zmarszczyła się w uśmiechu.

- O nie, Harry. - Gospodarz promieniował radością. - Ty i Tim zawsze jesteście mile widziani. Zabieraj też pozostałe twoje dzieciaki, uwielbiam towarzystwo.

Czarodziejowi podobało się, że pan Clark powiedział "pozostałe twoje dzieciaki"; zdał sobie sprawę, że zgodnie z jego odczuciami Tim jest w takim samym stopniu jego, jak Al, James czy Lily.

- Chodź, Tim. - Delikatnie potrząsnął chłopcem.

Mały spojrzał na niego zaspanymi oczami.

- P-panie Potter?

- Możesz spróbować mówić mi Harry? - westchnął czarodziej. - W każdym razie już prawie czas na kolację. Ciocia Ginny na nas czeka.

Dziecko potarło powieki, uśmiechnęło się do Harry'ego blado i momentalnie znowu zapadło w sen.

Gospodarz spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja z rozbawieniem.

Harry tylko zachichotał, wiedząc, że przypadkowa magia wyczerpała Tima bardziej niż strach. Było całkiem możliwe, że chłopiec prześpi aż do rana. Podniósł go, wygodnie usadowił w objęciach i deportował się wprost z salonu pana Clarka.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału siódmego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	8. Rozdział ósmy

_Od tłumaczki_

_Na dzień dzisiejszy użytkowników, którzy dodali "Wspomnienia Snape'a" do ulubionych i/lub alertów, jest czternastu (w nawiasach podaję liczbę komentarzy, które te osoby dotychczas do tego tłumaczenia zamieściły): __**kruszynka85**__ (4), __**marusz**__ (4), __**Zireael07**__ (2), __**kasias155**__ (1), __**Lenusek**__ (1), __**Lossie**__ (1), __**Alice Cullen-Potter **__(0), __**Arizona7355**__ (0), __**dosia1982**__ (0), __**ewcia20212**__ (0), __**Lexandra**__ (0), __**Majordomus**__ (0), __**Michalina2312**__ (0), __**Zilidya**__ (0)._

_Obu osobom, które skomentowały poprzedni rozdział, bardzo dziękuję i życzę przyjemnej lektury._

_Nakago_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__Snape's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział ósmy<p>

* * *

><p>- Wybierasz się na lancz czy będziesz jadł dzisiaj przy swoim biurku - spytał Ron od drzwi pokoju z aktami.<p>

Harry wypełniał akurat kilka formularzy, które były konieczne do wystąpienia z prośbą o dostęp do akt mugolskich organów prawnych.

- Jeżeli dasz mi minutę - odpowiedział przyjacielowi - pójdę z tobą. Ale popołudnie mam wolne, omawiamy sprawę Tima z Hermioną i uzdrowicielem umysłów.

Ron pokiwał głową.

- Hermiona chyba wspominała coś o tym dziś rano.

Harry skończył z formularzami i machnięciem różdżki posłał je do Biura Współpracy z Mugolami.

- W porządku. Chodźmy.

- Spotkanie z twoim kuzynem było prawdziwą niespodzianką. Nie sądziłem, że będzie taki... - Ron zamilkł, szukając właściwego słowa.

- Ludzki? - poddał Harry sardonicznie. - Ja też nie. Czuję się, jakby moje życie stanęło na głowie w minionym tygodniu. Między Dudleyem a Timem... - Wzruszył ramionami. - To przywodzi na myśl sporo starych spraw.

- No raczej. - Ron pokręcił głową. - Co u Tima?

- Spięty, przestraszony, cichy. Trochę się już do nas przyzwyczaił. Prawdę mówiąc, przespał całą ostatnią noc. - Przerwał i uśmiechnął się czule. - Oczywiście aportowanie się na czubek dachu robi z dzieckiem takie rzeczy.

- Nic mu się nie stało? Nie rozszczepił sobie niczego?

- Nie, tylko się przestraszył - uspokoił przyjaciela Harry. - Ginny zabrała go dzisiaj do szkoły razem z Lily. - Chociaż wiele czarodziejskich dzieci przed Hogwartem uczyło się w domu, młodzi Potterowie uczęszczali do czarodziejskiej szkoły zorganizowanej na kształt mugolskich podstawówek. - Przysłała mi rano sowę, że gdy go zostawiała, wszystko było dobrze.

- Czyli nadal planujesz wziąć ten urlop, o którym wciąż mówisz? - zainteresował się Ron. - To chyba dobra chwila.

- Ginny też tak mówi.

**xXxXx**

Dokładnie o drugiej Harry spotkał się z żoną przed Biurem Opieki nad Czarodziejskimi Dziećmi. Przytrzymał Ginny drzwi, aby mogła przejść pierwsza, ona zaś jak zwykle żartobliwie klepnęła go w rękę.

W środku była już Hermiona oraz jeden z uzdrowicieli umysłów ze Świętego Munga. Hermiona czytała pergamin, który zapewne dopiero co nadszedł. Harry'emu nie podobał się sposób, w jaki jego przyjaciółka przygryzała wargę. Ginny najwyraźniej też nie, ponieważ zapytała:

- Czy to dotyczy Tima?

Wiedźma spojrzała na nich z beznamiętną, profesjonalną miną.

- Nie tutaj - rzuciła krótko, wskazując powszechnie dostępną dyżurkę.

Miała rację: przy ich szczęściu w pobliżu mógł się kręcić jakiś pismak z "Proroka". Potterowie już niezbyt często trafiali do gazet, ale mimo wszystko.

Hermiona zaprowadziła ich do sali konferencyjnej. Gdy wszyscy weszli, podała pergamin uzdrowicielowi, później zaś - ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego i Ginny - wzbogaciła nałożone na pokój zaklęcie prywatności kilkoma własnymi, w tym _Muffliato_ wycelowanym w drzwi.

- Hermiono, co... - zaczęła Ginny.

- Harry - przerwała jej wiedźma, siadając i wskazując Potterom krzesła. - To się, prawdę mówiąc, może przerodzić w sprawę dla aurorów - stwierdziła bardzo poważnie.

- Proszę? - zdziwił się czarodziej.

- Penny przysłała raport z porannej obserwacji i jest on... wielce niepokojący - wyjaśniła Hermiona. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, co Tim przekazał ci na temat życia z jego matką?

Ginny westchnęła.

- Ze mną o tym nie rozmawia. Mówi tylko, że jego mama czasami choruje.

- Wspomina kiedykolwiek o ojcu?

- Nie - odparł Harry. - Przyjaciel rodziny, którego poznałem wczoraj, powiedział, że nigdy tego mężczyzny nie widział. Najwyraźniej babka uważała, że sprawia kłopoty.

- I jest bardzo nieufny w stosunku do mężczyzn?

Czarodziej przytaknął.

- Wszystko jest w porządku, jeżeli pozwolę mu wykonać pierwszy ruch. Nadal nie mogę go nakłonić, aby zwracał się do mnie inaczej, niż "panie Potter". W jakiś sposób wydaje się to jemu bezpieczniejsze. Jakby formalności trzymały mnie na bezpieczną odległość. Kiedy zaś uważa, że się gniewam, albo się kuli, albo całkowicie zamyka w sobie.

- Ten raport z całą pewnością wyjaśnia wiele kwestii w zachowaniu dziecka - uznał uzdrowiciel ponuro. - I jego brak prawidłowego rozwoju. Trzeba będzie ułożyć dla niego plan terapii. Nie spotkałem się z czymś takim od czasów wojny.

Nie brzmiało to dobrze.

Uzdrowiciel podał pergamin Ginny.

- To jest raport z obserwacji, jaką Penny przeprowadziła dzisiaj w szkole - wyjaśnił.

Harry przysunął się bliżej żony, żeby oboje mogli czytać w tym samym czasie.

_Tim Dawson, wiek 7 lat._

_Tim jest mugolakiem w trzecim centylu wzrostu według raportu uzdrowiciela. Nie zostały zapisane żadne dowody na obecne znęcanie się fizyczne tamże, jednak fizyczne zaniedbanie jest ewidentne w zakresie odżywienia i socjalizacji._

_Obecnymi rodzicami zastępczymi są Harry i Ginny Potter._

_Zaraz po przybyciu Tim miał drobne problemy z oddzieleniem od obecnej zastępczej matki, Ginny Potter. Wyrażanie przez niego uczuć jest raczej beznamiętne, zgodne z raportami, które otrzymaliśmy od pracownicy BOCD Hermiony Granger. Wydaje się być bardzo przywiązany do przyrodniej siostry Lily Potter, wiek 10 lat i 9 miesięcy. Oczywiste jest, że Lily przyjęła na siebie rolę obrońcy Tima, a on to zaakceptował._

_Po porannym spotkaniu, kiedy dzieci rozchodziły się do swoich grup na lekcje, Tim ze sporym uporem odmawiał rozdzielenia z Lily. Zaczął być dość niespokojny i chociaż nie okazywał tego zachowaniem, kilka szklanych słoików w sali pękło pod wpływem jego przypadkowej magii. Lily okazała się bardzo pomocna: zasugerowała, abyśmy pokazali Timowi jej salę, żeby chłopiec wiedział, gdzie jest jego siostra. Stwierdziła, że Tim powiedział jej, że boi się znikania ludzi, którzy już do niego nie wracają._

_Zaprowadziłam Tima i Lily do klasy dziewczynki i wyjaśniłam nauczycielce, że mogę być zmuszona do przerwania jej lekcji, gdyby Tim był niespokojny. To wydało się zadowolić chłopca._

_Zabrałam Tima do pokoju testów, aby ocenić poziom jego wiedzy szkolnej. Okazało się, że czytanie i pisanie ma opanowane w stopniu przewyższającym poziom jego wieku, jakkolwiek w jego nauce są luki wskazujące na niekonsekwentne uczęszczanie do szkoły (patrz załączony raport o poziomie wiedzy)._

_Po zakończeniu sprawdzania wiedzy powiedziałam Timowi, że muszę zająć się pracą papierkową i że do lanczu może wypróbować zabawki znajdujące się w sali testów. Zajął się tym dopiero po kilku minutach. Sprawiał wrażenie niechętnego do samodzielnych prób._

_Jego zabawa była bardzo sztywna - prawdopodobnie podejrzewał, że w rzeczy samej jest obserwowany - jednak po kilku minutach zaabsorbowała go zabawa zestawem ruchomych figurek i zamkiem. Zabawa ta obejmowała odgrywanie scenariuszy całkiem odpowiednich do jego wieku, do czasu, gdy znalazł figurkę czarodzieja ubranego na czarno. Skierował tę figurkę w stronę figurki jednej z wiedźm i powiedział: "Crucio"._

_Nie byłam pewna, czy dobrze usłyszałam, dlatego nadal obserwowałam, jak się bawi. Kilkakrotnie powtórzył tę klątwę. Upewniwszy się, że dobrze słyszę, spytałam Tima, skąd zna to słowo. Odparł: "Mój tata używał go czasem na mamie"._

_Pytałam dalej, czy wiązało się z tym użycie różdżki. Tim mgliście zdołał mi opisać wykonywane różdżką ruchy i powtórzył, że inkantacja faktycznie brzmiała: "Crucio"._

_Kiedy spytałam, dlaczego jego ojciec to robił, Tim odpowiedział rzeczowo: "Czasami robiła coś złego. Mi też to robi, jak jestem niedobry."_

Raport ciągnął się dalej, lecz ani Ginny, ani Harry nie byli w stanie doczytać go do końca.

Z charakteru pisma Penny jasno wynikało, że rozmowa z dzieckiem nią wstrząsnęła. Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego, zakrywszy usta dłonią. Wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak Harry się czuł: blada na twarzy i gotowa zwymiotować.

- Wygląda na to, że nie musimy się martwić powrotem ojca Tima - stwierdził auror beznamiętnym, obiektywnym tonem. - Lepiej wyślijcie to do naszego biura. Ktoś inny musi się zająć tym śledztwem. Zabiję go, jeśli go dorwę, a chłopcu nie wyjdzie na dobre, kiedy skończę w Azkabanie.

Miał wrażenie deja vu - myślał o lekkomyślności Syriusza, który ścigał Pettigrewa, zamiast podzielić się swoją wiedzą z Dumbledore'em.

- No to co teraz? - spytała Ginny, wziąwszy się w garść.

- Cóż - odezwała się Hermiona energicznym, urzędowym tonem, pod którym, o czym Harry wiedział, ukrywała poruszenie. - Musimy wiedzieć, czy jesteście chętni zająć się Timem na dłużej, skoro wychodzi na to, że jego powrót do rodziny jest niemożliwy.

- Niemożliwy? - zdziwiła się Ginny. - Myślałam, że jego matka przechodzi coś w rodzaju mugolskiej terapii?

Uzdrowiciel i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie.

- Dzisiaj rano podpisała zrzeczenie się praw rodzicielskich. Ma dziewięćdziesiąt dni na odwołanie, oczywiście, nie sądzę jednak, aby to zrobiła.

- Dlaczego nie? - zainteresował się Harry.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego przepraszająco. Wyjęła z torby kolejny formularz, tym razem na mugolskim papierze.

- Powiedziała mi - zaczęła, po czym zawahała się, jakby nie chciała wymówić tego na głos. - Cóż, powiedziała mi jasno i wyraźnie, że nie chce Tima z powrotem. - Podała druk Potterom.

Pod mugolskim żargonem prawniczym znajdował się podpis Mary Dawson, którym zrzekała się praw do dziecka, zaś pod słowem "Komentarz" staranne pismo Hermiony głosiło: _Panna Dawson stwierdziła, iż jest "szczęśliwa, że pozbywa się tego małego świra, bo on i jego ojciec zrujnowali jej życie"_.

- Ta pieprzona krowa - odezwała się Ginny z wściekłością.

Harry tylko kiwnął głową; nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu.

- Widzicie więc, że naprawdę musimy umieścić gdzieś Tima na dłuższy czas i to najszybciej jak to możliwe - ciągnęła Hermiona. - Jeżeli oboje jesteście gotowi podjąć to zobowiązanie, to byłoby idealne wyjście z sytuacji. Będzie w porządku, jeśli stwierdzicie, że tego nie chcecie, znaczy...

- Oczywiście, że zostanie u nas - powiedział Harry stanowczo, nagle odzyskawszy głos. - Biedak już uważa, że wszyscy będą mu znikali. - Rzucił okiem na żonę, ona jednak tylko przytaknęła zachęcająco.

Hermiona i uzdrowiciel odetchnęli z ulgą, jakby oboje poważnie się martwili.

- Powiem zatem w biurze, aby zaczęli przygotowywać dokumenty do zastępczej adopcji. Będziemy musieli przeczekać dziewięćdziesięciodniowy okres odwoławczy, podczas którego będziecie określani jako tymczasowi opiekunowie, potem zaś przez dziewięć miesięcy będziecie uważani za faktycznych opiekunów. Później możecie przeprowadzić oficjalną adopcję.

- Jaka jest różnica pomiędzy byciem opiekunem a adopcją? - spytał Harry.

- Och, to tylko formalność, choć skutki są trwalsze - wyjaśniła Hermiona. - Adopcja będzie oznaczała, że Tim może zmienić nazwisko na Potter, gdyby chciał, i że będzie miał takie same magiczne i legalne prawa do dziedziczenia, jak wasze rodzone dzieci. To kontrakt wiążący magicznie, podczas gdy bycie opiekunem nim nie jest. Gdyby rodzony ojciec Tima zjawił się w ciągu tego roku, będzie mógł wystąpić o prawo do opieki nad synem, zaś po adopcji będzie to niemożliwe. - Zrobiła nieustępliwą minę. - Tylko że po tym, czego się dowiedzieliśmy, odsiedzi dożywocie w Azkabanie za używanie Niewybaczalnych. Tak na dziecku, jak na mugolu. - Potarła dłonią oczy. - Podpiszmy to i będziecie mogli odebrać Lily i Tima o czasie.

Harry podpisał dokumenty z tym dziwnym złym przeczuciem, które przez cały weekend nie odstępowało go na krok. "Możliwe, że zjawiłem się tu, aby zapobiec powstaniu kolejnego Czarnego Pana" - powiedział w jego myślach na wpół zapomniany głos.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału ósmego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i __wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą merytorycznych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

_Czytelnicy, którzy merytoryczny komentarz do poniższego rozdziału zamieszczą i nie będą chcieli czekać na oficjalną publikację kolejnego rozdziału, mogą napisać do mnie e-mail na adres _akumanakago[małpa]wp[kropka]pl_ (słowa w nawiasach kwadratowych należy oczywiście zastąpić odpowiednimi znakami) z wnioskiem o kolejny rozdział. Dostaną ten rozdział na e-mail, z którego wysłali wiadomość, lub na adres, który podadzą w treści wiadomości. Zastrzegam sobie prawo do nieodpowiadania na maile osób, które komentarza nie napisały lub ich komentarz trudno nazwać merytorycznym (czyli odnoszącym się do treści)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>oryginał: <strong>__Snape's Memories__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__paganaidd__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

><p>Rozdział dziewiąty<p>

* * *

><p>Kilka minut zajęło Harry'emu wypełnienie formularzy z prośbą o udzielenie długiego, zaległego urlopu. Gdy się z tym uporał, razem z Ginny udali się odebrać ze szkoły Lily i Tima.<p>

Uzdrowiciel zapisał chłopca na wizytę na następny dzień. Najpierw ogólne badanie, potem sesja z uzdrowicielem pracującym z ofiarami _Cruciatusa_. Wziąwszy pod uwagę wiek dziecka, wysoce prawdopodobne było, że ucierpiało zarówno magicznie, jak i umysłowo.

- Czy my sobie z tym poradzimy, Ginny? - spytał Harry żonę, kiedy przygotowywali się do skorzystania z połączenia siecią Fiuu.

W odpowiedzi dostał uśmiech - ten promienny, zdeterminowany uśmiech, który tak przypominał jej brata George'a.

- Oczywiście, że sobie poradzimy - zapewniła, biorąc męża za rękę.

Tim przez cały wieczór reagował nerwowo. Harry rozumiał, lepiej niż do tej pory, dlaczego malec miał w zwyczaju skradać się. Dlaczego wzdrygał się na dźwięk podniesionego głosu. To dziecko wcale nie było też głupie. Doskonale wiedziało, że Penny je sprawdzała. Harry słyszał, jak Tim pytał Lily, czy zdał.

Po kolacji cała czwórka rozsiadła się w salonie, jak to Potterowie mieli w zwyczaju. Ginny i Lily robiły na drutach. Sprawiający wrażenie nieco znudzonego Tim usiadł obok dziewczynki i Ginny wyczarowała kolejne druty. Lily cierpliwie pokazała chłopcu, jak się nabiera oczka. Palce Tima okazały się bardzo zwinne, jakby stworzone do tego zadania.

Harry siedział na kanapie z nogami na niskim stoliku i pergaminami rozłożonymi dokoła. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na żonę, myśląc o tym, jaka ona jest piękna i jakim on jest szczęściarzem.

- Tim? - rzuciła wiedźma po pewnym czasie, nie odrywając wzroku od robótki. Taką taktykę postępowania z dziećmi Harry widział u niej już nieraz. Często okazywało się, że łatwiej im się mówiło o trudnych rzeczach, jeśli oczy i ręce matka miała zajęte. - Jesteś zapisany na wizytę u uzdrowicieli jutro po południu, kiedy odbiorę cię ze szkoły.

Chłopiec przerwał pracę i podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy, potem jednak skinął głową i wrócił do swojego zajęcia. Harry zauważył jednak, że dziecko parokrotnie otworzyło i zamknęło usta, zanim w końcu szepnęło coś do Lily.

- Mamo? - odezwała się dziewczynka. - Mogę iść z wami?

- Jeżeli chcesz - odparła Ginny pogodnie. - Weź ze sobą książkę; przebadanie Tima może zająć uzdrowicielowi trochę czasu.

Chłopiec znowu powiedział coś cicho do Lily. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Co? Co masz na myśli?

- O co chodzi, Tim? - zainteresowała się Ginny, wciąż ostentacyjnie zajęta robótką.

- Czy będą mnie kłuli igłami? - spytał chłopiec ledwie słyszalnie.

Wiedźma w rozterce spojrzała na męża. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, więc trochę się uspokoiła.

- Nie, Tim. Czarodzieje nie dostają zastrzyków. Jeżeli uzdrowiciel musi zaaplikować lek, który nie nadaje się do połknięcia, to zwyczajnie podaje go zaklęciem prosto do krwi.

- Czyli chodzi o coś w rodzaju tych szwów, które tato wtedy wypróbowywał? - upewniła się Ginny. Nie wiedziała wielu rzeczy o świecie mugoli, ponieważ Harry, w przeciwieństwie do innych mugolaków, nigdy nie widział sensu w utrzymywaniu kontaktu z nim.

- Wiele mugolskich eliksirów nie działa, jeśli się je wypije - potwierdził.

- To jak je wkładają do środka człowieka? - zaciekawiła się Lily.

- Używają wydrążonej igły, którą przekłuwają skórę - wyjaśnił Harry.

Dziewczynka zmarszczyła nos.

- Bleeee - stwierdziła.

Jej ojciec roześmiał się i skinął głową.

- Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam.

Wkrótce po tej rozmowie dzieci były gotowe do spania. Harry otulił Lily kołdrą, myśląc, że dziewczynka jeszcze tylko krótki czas będzie mu na to pozwalała.

- Tato? - odezwała się Lily. - Czy Tim długo z nami zostanie?

- Tak, tak sądzę. Dlaczego? - spytał mężczyzna. Martwił się, że być może nieustanne zainteresowanie chłopca jej osobą zaczęło męczyć dziewczynkę.

Córka spojrzała na niego niezwykle poważnie.

- To dobrze. On się martwi, że go odeślemy. Mówiłam mu, że tego nie zrobimy, ale... - Skrzywiła się. - On mówi, że wszyscy po jakimś czasie mają go dość.

Harry przytulił ją.

- To trudne, kiedy jest się mugolakiem i twoja rodzina nie rozumie. A mama Tima jest poważnie chora. - Nie znał innego sposobu, aby wyjaśnić dziewczynce uzależnienie od narkotyków.

- Umrze? - spytała Lily z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Jej tato westchnął.

- Nie, ale jest zbyt ciężko chora, żeby opiekować się Timem. I nie jest to choroba, z której łatwo wyzdrowieć. Nawet gdyby nasi czarodziejscy uzdrowiciele się nią zajmowali, nie mogliby tego naprawić.

- Och, to takie smutne - stwierdziła dziewczynka.

Harry zgodził się z nią i pocałował ją na dobranoc.

Potem zajrzał do pokoju chłopca. Tim leżał z książką skulony pod kołdrą. Spojrzał na mężczyznę z powagą.

- Dobranoc, Tim - powiedział Harry, wszedłszy do pokoju.

- Dobranoc, panie Potter - odparł chłopiec cicho.

Czarodziej sięgnął po nakrycie i szczelniej otulił nim dziecko.

- Kiedy znowu zobaczę się z mamą? - spytał Tim niespodziewanie.

Harry zamarł. Miał nadzieję, że ten temat zostanie poruszony jak najpóźniej. Wziął głęboki wdech i usiadł na łóżku chłopca.

- No cóż... nie wiem, czy zobaczysz się z nią w najbliższym czasie. Musi bardzo długo zostać w szpitalu i...

- Nie chce mnie z powrotem, prawda? - domyślił się Tim. - W porządku. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Zawsze mówiła, że znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby się mnie pozbyć.

Niebieskie oczy chłopca nie miały żadnego wyrazu. W jego głosie nie było nawet cienia łez czy złości. Harry uznał, że jest to dość niepokojące.

Milczenie mężczyzny musiało wystarczyć Timowi jako potwierdzenie, bo malec popatrzył na niego ostro.

- To gdzie mnie teraz wyślą? - spytał tym swoim beznamiętnym tonem.

- Ciocia Ginny i ja pomyśleliśmy sobie, że może chciałbyś zostać z nami - wyjaśnił Harry. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo dodać otuchy dziecku, postarał się jednak. - Możesz zostać z nami tak długo, jak tylko będziesz chciał.

Tim pokiwał głową.

- Ja... Tak. Znaczy, chciałbym zostać z wami... - zamilkł z, jak się wydawało, pewnym niepokojem.

Harry usłyszał niewypowiedziane: "Dopóki się mną nie znudzicie."

- Powinieneś się teraz ułożyć wygodnie - zmienił temat. - Czas do spania.

Chłopiec przytaknął; oczy już mu się zamykały. Mężczyzna użył różdżki, aby obrócić magicznie oświetlony kamień, którego używali do gaszenia świateł. Później wrócił do salonu, gdzie Ginny siedziała na sofie z kieliszkiem skrzaciego wina przy łokciu. Usiadł obok niej. Podała mu kieliszek wina, więc powiedział:

- Dziękuję, kochanie.

Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele; prawie cały czas tylko patrzyli w ogień.

Po jakimś czasie Harry obudził się. Był sam. Ginny okryła go kocem, a ogień w kominku prawie wygasł. Harry uznał, że musiała pójść do łóżka, kiedy on się zdrzemnął.

- Nadal pan śpi, panie Potter - rozległ się dobiegający nie wiadomo skąd głos Snape'a.

Młodszy czarodziej usiadł i rozejrzał się. Śnił o tym, że jest w swoim salonie ze Snape'em, który umościł się w fotelu z wysokim oparciem.

- Czy ta rzecz to już tak zawsze? - spytał Harry.

Snape nie wyglądał tej nocy za dobrze. Otaczała go aura zmęczenia i udręki, którą Harry pamiętał z Hogwartu.

- Możliwe, Potter.

- Właściwie dlaczego mnie pan nawiedza? - Był zbyt wycieńczony umysłowo minionym dniem, aby bawić się w niedopowiedzenia.

Kącik ust Snape'a drgnął nieznacznie.

- Jestem nieco zbyt solidny jak na ducha, nie uważa pan?

Rzeczywiście był. Zamiast półprzezroczystej srebrnej zjawy w fotelu siedział Snape w całej swej nietoperzej chwale.

Harry westchnął, kolejny raz zastanawiając się, co właściwie jego podświadomość próbuje mu przekazać.

- Jest pan pewnie tym, co mi się przytrafia, kiedy mam za dużo stresu?

Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- W rzeczy samej. Mogę być nawet _niestrawionym kawałkiem wołowiny, kleksem musztardy, okruchem sera, cząstką niedopieczonego ziemniaka_ - powiedział.

Młodszy czarodziej przewrócił oczami.

- Zamierza pan przejść do rzeczy?

Uśmieszek mistrza eliksirów przerodził się w coś przypominającego bardziej uśmiech rozbawienia, ale cienie pod jego oczami i jego kości policzkowe wciąż się mocno odznaczały.

- Mogę coś panu podać, profesorze? - zaproponował Harry, czując potrzebę zachowania przynajmniej jakiejś namiastki grzeczności.

W tym samym momencie na stoliku między nimi pojawiła się taca z herbatą. Snape sięgnął po czajniczek.

- Wiesz, co było najgorsze podczas mojego ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie, Potter? - spytał były nauczyciel po chwili.

- Nie. - Według Harry'ego to mogło być aż za dużo rzeczy.

- Nie mogłem już schodzić do gabinetu Minerwy i przekomarzać się z nią na temat quidditcha. Ani wypić z nią filiżanki herbaty pod koniec dnia. - Zadrżał. - Nie mogła na mnie patrzeć. Została, aby chronić uczniów, lecz nigdy nikomu nie oddała zwierzchnictwa. - Upił łyk napoju, po czym ciągnął z namysłem: - Sądziłem, gdy umarła twoja matka, że moja zdolność kochania umarła wraz z nią. Ten ostatni rok udowodnił mi, jak bardzo się myliłem.

- Co chce pan przez to powiedzieć? - zdziwił się młodszy czarodziej.

- Przez te wszystkie lata, które pracowałem z Minerwą, pokochałem ją. Była moim mentorem, kiedy zaczynałem uczyć, wiesz? Uważam, że bardzo przypominała miłą ciotkę.

Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Niewiele wiem o miłych ciotkach.

- Nie - zgodził się mistrz eliksirów. - Miałeś jednak Minerwę i Molly Weasley. Przynajmniej kogoś w rodzaju matki. Wyobraź sobie tylko, gdyby Molly patrzyła na ciebie ze strachem i obrzydzeniem.

- Minerwa prawie padła trupem na miejscu, kiedy usłyszała, że zabił pan Dumbledore'a.

- Wiedziałem, że nie uda mi się przetrwać wojny - mówił dalej były nauczyciel. - Do czasu, gdy Czarny Pan wreszcie był gotowy mnie zabić, ja sam już od dawna czekałem, aby z tym wszystkim skończyć.

Młodszy czarodziej skinął głową. Kolejny raz pomyślał, że Snape faktycznie był najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek znał.

- Mam wrażenie, że tak naprawdę poddałem się, kiedy usłyszałem, co ten łajdak zaplanował dla ciebie. I jaką miałem w tym odegrać rolę.

- Voldemort? - spytał Harry.

- Dumbledore.

Harry przytaknął. To dziwne doświadczenie, jakie przeżył po konfrontacji z Voldemortem, sprawiło, że odrobinę pogodził się z machinacjami dyrektora, ale to nawet w części nie wystarczyło.

- Spędziłem przeszło dwa lata na terapii temu poświęconej - wyznał.

- Zmarli nie poddają się terapii - zauważył Snape ponuro.

- No, chyba nie.

- To interesujące, jak ślepi jesteśmy na niektóre fakty. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, w jakim stopniu uzależniłem się od przyjaźni moich kolegów po fachu, dopóki jej nie straciłem - stwierdził mistrz eliksirów. - Odkąd byłem dzieckiem, z uporem wypracowywałem w sobie przekonanie, że nikt inny nie jest mi potrzebny. Lily była jedyną osobą, której pozwoliłem sobie prawdziwie zaufać. Nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że utrata szacunku kolegów-profesorów tak głęboko mnie zrani. Wszystkie pozostałe tak zwane przyjaźnie w moim życiu bazowały na strachu lub ambicji.

Młodszy czarodziej pokiwał głową.

- Nawet jako dziecko uznawałem, że zaufanie jest zbyt ryzykowne, że przez to stanę się wrażliwy na ciosy. Stąd zapewne po części wzięły się moje zdolności w dziedzinie oklumencji. - Snape wstał nieoczekiwanie. - Muszę iść, Potter. Możesz oczekiwać, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. Jak to określiłeś, ta "rzecz" potrwa prawdopodobnie dłużej.

Harry patrzył, jak mężczyzna wstaje, ale nie poszedł za nim. Uznał, że kanapa z jego snu jest dość wygodna i że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie ruszy się z miejsca (zastanawiał się, prawdę mówiąc, czy nie zacznie aby lunatykować i nie zabłądzi po drodze do swojego pokoju). Ciaśniej owinął się kocem, po czym zapadł w głębszy sen, podczas którego nic mu się nie śniło.

Chyba minęło nieco czasu, zanim obudziły go krzyki.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału dziewiątego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
